The Rescue
by sarah.ayn.1
Summary: Shiro, along with his fellow paladins of Voltron, have waged in battle against the Galra Emporer, Zarkon, wresting the last vestiges of that ones power over the Black lion. Though the Black lion is returned to the Castle of Lions, its pilot Shiro, is missing. Revised.
1. Chapter 1

_I loved the original versions as a child, but never quite liked Sven leaving. With this delightful reboot, my brain was tickled with ideas for a spin-off featuring Shiro. This is my attempt, with elements borrowed from all over, OCs, story and Haven universe are mine._

* * *

Shiro groaned, certain he was being ripped to shreds with what felt like an ice-pick pinging the center of his brain to whatever was jabbing through his cybernetic arm. Laying on a mattress. Someone nearby was speaking in a language he didn't understand.

He wasn't in his lion, or in a healing chamber? He was hearing strange voices, speaking a language he'd never heard before? Where was he?

Shiro blinked open his eyes.

Through a glowing, he could just make out how he was not alone. The two beings standing nearby were either giants, or he was laying on a floor. There was one kneeling beside him. All three were wearing hoods and masks, hiding all identifiable features. He quickly realized nothing attached him to the bed or pinned him down. He was free to writhe in his pain. Or, he could fight these aliens off him and escape!

Shiro swung his arm up to knock the being nearest him away and also to give him leverage to spring to his feet to attack the other two.

At least, that's what he meant to do, but he was watery. He mostly flopped and groaned some more, but a little louder. Moving had not been his brightest idea. The two beings stepped closer to loom over him, but retreated back, upon hearing calm spoken words from the kneeling figure.

"Where am I," Shiro's voice was hoarse. "Who are you? Are you with Zarkon?"

The figure beside him answered, "My name is Kimi. I am a healer. We are not with Zarkon. We are on a ship bound for an area where I, and my people, hail from. May I ask your name?"

"Where are we going? Who are you? I wasn't alone! Where are my people? I need to get to my crew!"

Kimi first spoke to the two others in the language Shiro didn't understand, to which they both quieted and left the small room, one to stand guard at the door; then she continued her conversation with the man she was healing.

"When we brought you on board, you were alone. Very much alone. With a multitude of Empire ships near to surrounding you, and us. I don't know where your people are, as you are only the third of your kind I've ever seen and I'm not the best with star-maps. I don't know where your group, your crew, you came with is, either."

"Third of my ki – who else? Who else do you have! Where are you taking me? How did you find me floating in space?"

"My crew found you drifting in space. We were wrapping up our part of the mission, your mission. We took advantage of the power-down you induced to raise a little havoc of our own. Your battle with Zarkon was witnessed by a few on this ship, I was otherwise engaged. I heard it was most impressive, though. Then we saw your team take your lion back to your ship without you. They didn't see you had been ejected some fathoms from your craft."

"That's how you found me? Drifting? Ejected? How was I ejected? Was anyone else ejected? What do you mean? Where is the ship with my lion," Shiro watched warily as a hooded and masked figure entered the room with a well laden tray, leave it near the healer, then leave again. "What is on that tray?"

"Food and water. You are going to be very thirsty and hungry when I'm through with you, but you won't have all your strength back. So, we bring the victuals to you until your strength returns. Your battle with Zarkon ended with Voltron splitting apart. A few on this ship swore they witnessed something shoot out of the formation during the split up. Then the black lion was towed back to the carrier ship by two lions, who followed the other two lions onto the ship. We don't know where the ship with the lions worm-holed to. You were near enough on our direction for trajectory, so we investigated, and found you. That was two days ago. As to the others of your species, in Haven we are harboring an adult male and his male offspring. Several months ago, one of our raiding missions to a slave outpost resulted in us learning of a another sentient species sharing the universe with us. Yours. Haven is what we call our little corner of the universe. Are you willing to tell me your name?"

"Takashi Shirogane."

"Takashi Shirogane. I have heard that your people call your planet of origin, Earth. Your kind call yourselves humans, and, as a species, you are relatively new to space exploration. From that arm, I'd say you've been a subject for the druids' experiments as well as a contender in the Galra's special gladiator arena games. It's mostly that arm what's giving me some issue. My gift doesn't translate to technology very easily. The father and son both go by the name Holt. They say they are missing a pilot. Would that be you?"

"Yes. I was first captured by the Galra with Commander Holt and his son. We were separated soon after." He decided this shrouded being was female.

"They are going to be thrilled to see you. At this time, your Holts have joined a team of our scientists on a routine study mission. They are on the other side of Haven. They should be returning to the inner systems within a couple of weeks."

"Why was I knocked from my lion?"

"I've no idea. I suspect that during your battle, there was a wound to Voltron that Zarkon, or that witch's weapon, inflicted that was too big. From my perspective, the damage delved deeper than you were capable of containing while remaining part of Voltron, on top of the damage you personally received. That appears part of what is giving me trouble. Much of this remaining damage is not really yours, yet you are containing it."

"I'm... what?"

"You are containing, well, holding a mass of energy that isn't really yours. It's not connected to you like a normal injury would be. You're holding on to it, well, the technology in your arm is holding on to it. Would you mind if I mind-link you? You do have innate telepathic ability I should be able to tap into, that might give me some leverage."

Shiro wasn't certain what the person meant, but he was willing to try anything to be free from this pain. He grunted his agreement to whatever she suggested.

"Relax your mind. Imagine opening your hand as though to grasp a friend's hand..."

He felt a slight pressure against his mind. It was less invasive than the headband link he'd become used to. He was aware she was definitely female.

Shiro was suddenly within himself and very aware of the black inkiness engulfing him, he was on the edge of panicking when the most brilliant light dimpled the black... tearing it and finally burst through the inky, sticky pitch, rending that darker than dark shroud to tufts and devouring it all until there was only the light. Then it got really bright. Blinding. And then there was only him. Laying on his back, on the floor of some ship. His arm was surprisingly lighter in an odd kind of way.

The female sat back on her rump and slumped over her lap. After a few breaths she lifted her head to look at the man, "That's better, isn't it."

Shiro agreed.

Kimi helped Shiro sit up, propping him against the wall and held a water flask for him to drink. He chugged through three. She asked for more water to be brought. She handed him the bowl of food and kept him company while he ate. He was slow with it, almost too shaky to shovel the stew into his mouth.

He noted the tiny room they were occupying had the mattress he was sitting on, with a blanket folded at the foot. His helmet and shell were in a corner. She pointed out the toilet component that pulled out of the wall and told him to let her know if he required privacy. To him it had the appearance of a prison cell.

"This is my cabin. We don't have much in the way of luxury comforts on Guild ships. You'll have to hold out until we dock in Haven for fancy trimmings. We'll be passing through the border shortly, then another day and some hours to reach the inner galaxies."

"Inner galaxies?"

"Yes. Haven is an area, not a specific place. What we've managed to reclaim from the Empire, we also work hard to keep it hidden and off radar."

"Are you Galra?"

"No."

"What is the Guild?"

Shiro finished his meal and let his arms rest by his side. Kimi took the bowl from him, put it on the tray and handed the tray to the guard outside the door.

"A renegade faction associated with Haven."

"And you fight the Galra?"

"We, and Haven's armed forces, are resisting the Empire. A great many Galra associate with the Empire. We resist them that do."

"What does the Guild do?"

"Haven mostly engages in rescuing, and granting refuge to those who have lost their homes. Also the occasional skirmish to disrupt mining or slave operations is an especially useful distraction. The Guild works with the Haven teams at times."

"At other times?"

"That's classified. Welcome to Haven," Kimi swept back her cowl and let her mask drop as she stood up to stretch. Then she bent down, grabbed a wad of folded cloth that had been brought with the food and extra water, tossed the cloth onto the mattress in front of Shiro,saying, "Let's get you out of that skin, so you can relax, too." Then she turned and opened a small closet to hang her robe. "I'll knock," she slipped out of the room.

Shiro stared at the woman's back as she hung her robe and left. Then he blinked and looked about the small room, again. He looked down the wad of cloth she had tossed in front of him. He picked at it. It was a shirt and bottoms made of a soft material. He sighed and began to peel off his suit.

He was just tying the drawstring of the pants when he heard a knock.

"Yeah," he pulled on the shirt. The clothes were a good fit, only a little long.

The door opened, "Can you eat again?"

"Yeah," he was a bit surprised at his appetite. He'd just eaten, but his stomach clenched with hunger.

"You look steady enough on your feet. Think you can handle the galley?"

Shiro turned to face her. She had changed also, and her braid was now loose down her back.

"I think so," he agreed.

Kimi nodded, "Good, I'm hungry," and beckoned him to follow her out of her cabin.

He followed her through a sizable room that appeared to be for common recreation. There were a few groups of three or more, sitting in tight circles around various games. Others were milling about, either chatting comfortably or huddled, wrapped with blankets and staring about in shock and confusion. Roughly fifty head, Shiro noted. None were in uniform, but it wasn't difficult to tell who had been.

The galley boasted three long tables, occupied with another mix of crew and non. Shiro was getting the impression at least part of the Guild's mission had been to take advantage of the power outage to free any prisoners from Zarkon's ship. The murmur of chatting eased as Kimi led Shiro into the kitchen.

"Kimi," a burly male rose from one of the tables, "sit! I'll bring you a bowl."

"Thank you, Booley," Kimi gestured for Shiro to take a seat, then sat opposite him.

As through the common area, Shiro felt eyes flickering over him and glanced around himself. He had seen most of these species before, during his time as a gladiator and while on board Allura's ship. There were a couple of species among the crew new to his eyes besides the healer.

He gave a curt nod to anyone he made eye contact with. Their wariness kept him on edge.

"Who'd we bring on board, Kimi," Booley set steamy bowls of the stew in front of each of them, and held out spoons.

"Takashi Shirogane is the name he gave me," she announced. "He's not heard of the Guild."

Shiro had turned his attention to the food set in front of him, and the exchange between Kimi and this Booley fellow. Her announcement leveled the palpable tension in the room. The chatting and noshing hummed, again.

"Should I know of the Guild?"

"No matter. You will soon enough," Kimi shrugged. "It's a long story. Let's eat, first."

His eyes slid down the table again, "Was Haven, or the Guild, once allied with the Alteans?"

"The subject is not suitable for all present company," Kimi replied. She spooned stew into her mouth.

Shiro looked at her, trying to get some kind of read. She was almost unnervingly calm.

She regarded him right back. Otherwise, they were ignored. Seemingly.

"What company am I in?"

"At the moment, we're all rather tired, hungry and really just want our own beds, so we're a little cranky, too."

"You're not happy we just defeated the Empire?"

Shiro was surprised at the scoffs and chuckles this query brought.

"Oh, youngling! That was just the beginning," Kimi assured him, a half grin quirking her cheek. She dived back into her food.

"He doesn't know the half of it," someone at another table said.

* * *

 _A huge shoutout of 'Thank you' to Yemi Hikari for all your assistance with Canon, editing and structure._


	2. Chapter 2

"Princess, I'm still not getting a read on Shiro's suit, but I am picking up two matches for his DNA," Pidge said. "Only, one's not an exact match."

Princess Allura looked over at Pidge at her station and stood up, a small frown marring her forehead, "Where are you picking up these two DNA matches."

"Two areas. One's coming from here, but I'm not getting a good fix on the read... and here," Pidge brought up the map and zeroed in one of the two quadrants with blinking icons, then kept zooming in on the one until she came upon a small solar system consisting of seven planets.

Hunk asked, "What do you mean you can't get a good read?"

"I can trace the signal up to a certain point, but then the trace scatters. He could be anywhere in that general area," Pidge used her finger to point out an area boasting a few galaxies.

Coran's eyes narrowed with suspicion as he stroked his mustache, "What do you mean the DNA's not an exact match?"

Pidge adjusted her glasses, "It's close, really close, like I'd swear he had a clone, close -"

Keith jumped out of his chair, "Ryo!"

Keith clenched his fists as all gazes swiveled to him.

"Who is Ryo," Allura asked.

"Ryo is Shiro's twin brother."

"That explains it," Pidge snapped her fingers, "I didn't know Shiro's brother is a twin."

"I didn't know Shiro was a twin, either! Why didn't I know Shiro was a twin? How come you never told us Shiro is a twin," Lance's gesticulatory rant ended with crossed arms and eyes squinting suspicion at Keith.

"It's never come up," Keith shrugged.

"Wait, Ryo was out at Jupiter station when Shiro crash landed on Earth, wasn't he," Hunk asked, "Well, wasn't he?"

Keith affirmed, "Um, yeah, but...how did you know that?"

"Huh? Oh, I follow an engineer who's stationed out there, Darryl Stoker. He'd mentioned on his page that his best friend would be visiting after completing a drop-off, so I looked up flight records, and Ryo was one of three pilots scheduled around that time."

"Well, I'm guessing Shiro's twin shouldn't be so far away from Jupiter, then," Pidge said.

"No, he shouldn't," Keith looked at Allura and Coran, "Princess, can we go find Shiro's twin? Can we go get Ryo?"

Allura exchanged looks with Coran, before answering Keith, "I'm sure we can at least manage that. Coran?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Lock us onto those coordinates."

"As soon as number fi-"

"Done," Pidge sat back in her seat with her hands clasped behind her head, and her right ankle resting on her left knee.

* * *

During the following several hours they passed on the ship, Shiro didn't see much of Kimi by herself. It was a small ship, currently so bursting at the seams with passengers there was a sleep-roster. Kimi was the only one afforded a room to herself, but she'd given it over to Shiro.

"To give him space," she'd said, when asked.

Shiro was given space when he'd re-emerged from his own sleep. Especially by the three Alteans. They, and the rest of the crew, were all pleasant enough. However, every one of his queries for details on Haven, the alliance, or even the recent battle were all met with a single answer, "Soon."

He was sitting on one of the couches in the common room near a game of cards, watching one of the healers work with a refugee, when someone announced they were docking.

Finally! He rose from the couch and went to the cabin to fetch his armor and helmet. Kimi entered the common area and met him when he was half-way to her cabin.

"Come, Takashi. Your answers are this way," Kimi gestured he should follow her.

"My suit -"

"There are people to take care of that. Don't worry, you'll see it again," she assured him.

He glanced at her room again, but followed Kimi to the docking point where they followed crew and passengers onto a space-station.

Among the crowd greeting them were several more of Kimi's species, families of the crew members and a pair of well dressed Alteans standing akilter from the larger crowd.

Shiro gave a start and slowed his pace when he saw the male Altean. He'd seen this man before. But he was supposed to be dead. How could Allura's father still be alive? He asked under his breath,"King Alfor?"

"King Alric," Kimi corrected him, touching Shiro's elbow to encourage him to walk.

He followed, glad the female, though a lovely woman, didn't look very like Allura, though she could definitely pass as a relative. She had coppery red hair. Apparently, Alteans either had white or red hair.

When Kimi and Shiro were standing in front of this Altean pair, Shiro was able to note several mild differences between this man and the man who had been Allura's father.

Kimi introduced them, with a slight inclination of her head, "King Alric, Princess Rowena, may I present one who is known as Takashi Shirogane. He has been piloting the spirit guardian, the black lion. Takashi Shirogane, the Haven Altean royal family."

"Takashi Shirogane, that has a familiar ring to it," Alric mused.

"Isn't that the name of that pilot those two scientists from earth keep going on about," Rowena asked Kimi.

"Yes, this Takashi is the same pilot who was with the Holt family when they were abducted," Kimi replied.

"Well, they'll be thrilled to see you when they get back," Rowena smiled at Shiro, "Come, let's get you settled. I hear you have many questions."

As Shiro followed the princess, he was relieved Kimi continued to accompany them. At this point, he couldn't imagine being in any immediate danger among these people, yet her familiar face was calming among so many strangers, and unanswered questions. Or perhaps her presence was just calming, her being a healer.

He was quietly led to a corridor, one direction leading to a massive tunnel what was a public transportation hub, the other direction leading to private transportation. When they were freer of the crowds, Shiro decided to retry a few questions he had.

He chose to attempt one of the more innocent ones, "Is it now safe to ask what species you are?"

Kimi, and her people, appeared a mammalian hominid type of species, such as himself or the Alteans. One head, one body, two arms and two legs. Her pointy ears were similar to the Alteans', but somewhat rounder. Her people came in shades ranging from pale pink or beige to espresso dark, similar to his own people. Her hands and feet were tipped with four digits rather than five.

Kimi chuckled, "I can guess we seemed rather ridiculously close-mouthed, didn't we? I am an Aelghwe'an"

The transport they would be using was alerted for.

"Are all your people healers?"

"No. Not all of my people are healers."

"What's that device you carry in your pocket?"

Kimi's brow twitched. She reached into her pocket and drew out a slender cylinder, "This?" It was blinking a pale blue light.

Shiro nodded, "Yeah."

Their transport arrived. They climbed in and sat on deeply comfortable seats, Shiro and Kimi faced the King and crown princess.

"Its a waver. I use it to keep in touch with my friends and family."

"So its like a phone."

"A phone? Oh, yes. Matt Holt explained to me the communication devices your people use. Similar concept."

"How does it work?"

"It has a Balmera crystal chip in. It works with my telepathy."

"So you have to be telepathic to use it?" Everyone of her crew had one of those devices. They couldn't all be telepathic, though. Could they?

"With this one, yes. There are wavers with tech that doesn't require the user to be telepathic."

"You also mine that Balmera? How did you get past the Galrans? Why didn't the Balmerans tell us about Haven? Why didn't you heal it? Do you not know the ceremony?"

"You are asking us of a particular Balmera? Outside Haven," the King interjected. "There are more than a few Balmera in the universe. We have three in Haven we are on excellent terms with. We have no need to mine any Balmeras outside our borders."

"Oh."

"You were with the Holts," Rowena stated, "are you a scientist, also?"

"No. I was just their pilot," Shiro shook his head. He was quiet a moment before asking, "Altea was destroyed ten thousand years ago, wasn't it? How are there surviving Alteans?"

"There are surviving Alteans because of Haven," Rowena answered.

The transport stopped and the doors opened. The four climbed out and Shiro followed the three to a type of hovering ground vehicle, listening intently to Rowena and Alric as they described the history between Altea and Haven. The chronicle saw them the short jaunt to the royal residence and through a light meal out in a garden once they got there.

It was a story of a visionary alliance originating between five species among neighboring galaxies, that eventually bound several more advanced species across the universe. Within a scant few centuries, it was broken apart by secrets, scandals, and distrust. Some of those secrets had hid a less advanced interloping species harboring an intense desire for quickly gaining power, the Drule.

The Drule saw the alliance, gaining control of it, and the Voltron being created, as goals worthy of their endeavors. They used the scandals and eruptions of spats as weapons, instigating many of them. They, with their druids, stirred political undercurrents with rumors and empty promises, leading to a savage upheaval within the alliance. Then they quickly took over as leaders of an Empire.

War against the common treacherous enemy soon turned into a two front war, when a final scandal tore the Alteans from the greater Alliance. Not all Alteans had wanted to break ties with Haven, Alfor's uncle included. The duke was a member of a secret group that kept ties with Haven. While Zarkon mounted his deathblow to Altea, and Alfor was sending Allura away in the lion-ship, Haven answered the desperate hail for assistance from that duke, arriving almost too late to save the greater Altean species.

It was an exhaustive history, but the depth they'd detailed answered a few questions Shiro hadn't realized he was holding. Neither Allura or Coran had ever quite detailed her father's strange alliance with Zarkon, for instance. Nor did Rowena or Alric, in fact, they didn't seem to know of it. The Galra had been among the first to side with the Drule. This account, however, included details that gave Shiro a broader understanding of how that particular union might have begun.

"It's a great deal to process. How are you holding up?"

Shiro had been musing quietly, wondering if he should bring up his personal fight with Zarkon for the black lion now, or later. Kimi's question made him realize how tired he still was. He turned his face to her, and agreed, "It's a lot."

"Well, I could do with a shower and a nap before supper. Wen, are you expecting company this evening?"

"Not tonight, though tomorrow night, and for the next three weeks after, we will be. It's our turn to host, and there's much to debate," Rowena turned to Shiro and addressed him, "You are welcome to stay with us for however long you wish, Takashi. We have more than enough room to accommodate you."

"Where are the Holts," he asked.

"Right now, they are traipsing about a moon somewhere with my daughter and her twin," Rowena answered.

"Tog and Rom are packing up early to bring them back. They'll be back in a few days," Kimi stood up to stretch, and yawn. "I'm going to get that shower. Where is Hatha putting Takashi? I can drop him off," then she looked at Shiro, "if you'd like. You're welcome to stay and chat some more too, though."

"I could use a break," Shiro pushed himself out of his chair.

"We prepared the blue room for Takashi. We thought he might appreciate being close to his friends when they are back."

"In a few hours, then," Kimi smiled a nod and turned to enter the castle, with a glance at Shiro. He aligned easily with her pace and they entered the castle together.

"You have a twin. Brother or sister?"

"Brother. I have three brothers, two are older half brothers, and my twin is also older by a few minutes."

"Tog or Rom?"

"Tog is my twin, Romelle is Rowena's daughter. Have you any siblings?"

"I have a twin. A brother. He was pretty jealous I got tapped for the mission with the Holts. I doubt he's so jealous anymore, though. What are the Holts doing traipsing a moon with your brother and Romelle?"

"Tog and Romelle are two scientists the Holts were introduced to when we were first getting to know them. My twin and Romelle study diversity on various geo systems, which is apparently similar to what Sam and Matt do. Your people are quite adventurous and have been joining every expedition they can."

"Do you live here?"

"I stay here, sometimes. I stay other places other times. My home-world is Ehawee."

"So, you're close with the Altean Royal family through your twin?"

"No. I trained as Alric's second, Rowena trained under me. They are my dear friends, and Romelle and Bandor are like niblings to me."

Shiro faltered and stopped walking to stare at a woman he could have sworn was his age, at most, "Wait. What? Say that again?"

"Rom is like a niece to me," Kimi pivoted to look back at Shiro. She cocked her head, "Rowena trained as my second... that part?"

"Yeah. That part. How old are you?"

"I am three hundred twenty-eight. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I wasn't expecting that. How?"

"My people achieved longevity a couple of millenia past. It's another long story. Perhaps I'll tell you some of it, some day."

* * *

"There's a crash site," Coran zoomed in on a tract of the arid, rocky land of the planet below them.

The wrecked ship they were seeing on the view screen was not a familiar design to the humans, though it was decorated with Earth's insignia.

"We need to go down and check it out," Keith clenched his fists.

"Totally! I'm with Keith on this one," Hunk asserted.

"We will! Cool your jets, guys," Lance said.

"Ryo could be hurt down there," Keith insisted.

Allura asked, "Pidge, how many human life signs are you reading?"

"I am reading one human life sign down there."

"I'll go down in my lion," Keith stormed toward the lift.

"Keith," Allura called, "If you wait a moment, I'm going to land the ship."

Keith looked back at the princess and blinked, then sighed and flopped into his chair, instead, "How close can we get to that wreck?"

"We'll get as close as we can," Allura assured him.

Within an hour, Allura landed her shuttle on the planet's surface, accompanied by Keith, Lance and Hunk. Almost as soon as they stepped out onto the arid surface, Coran was telling them Pidge had spotted a blinking light, about three kilometers in the distance.

"...and number five says there's a sequence to the blinking. It's a message."

"What's the message," Allura asked.

They overheard Pidge, and then Coran over the radio, "Ess, oh, ess. Well, what's that spell?"

Lance exclaimed, "That spells trouble!"

"Coran," Allura pulled Keith back onto her shuttle, gesturing the others back aboard, too, "Where is the message coming from? Send the coordinates to my shuttle." She turned to the young pilot in red, "We'll have your friend soon, Keith."

Keith gave a start, then allowed a small smile to soften the edges of his mouth, "Thank you, princess."

They were soon landing at the foot of a hill near a dry river bed.

Keith ran out of the shuttle, "Ryo! ...Ryo?"

The hill featured a cave, near which a waving arm could be seen behind rocks, and a weak voice croaked, "Here."

"Ryo," Keith ran up to the cave.

Allura and Lance followed close behind him.

Keith found his friend resting, propped against a rock, and knelt by him, "Ryo, it's me, Keith. I'm with some friends and we're gonna get you outa here, okay?"

"Keith? I was lookin' fer ya ," Ryo was pale, slick with sweat, and obviously fighting to stay conscious.

Keith looked at Lance, who had knelt at Ryo's other side, and up at Hunk, who was standing over him, "Lance, you and I will get Ryo's torso, Hunk get his legs."

"Sounds good," Hunk stepped around to the man's legs, and knelt to lift Ryo's legs at his knees.

Allura radioed Coran, telling him to ready two of the healing pods. The corners of her mouth twitched with amusement as she also reassured Pidge they would, indeed, be bringing the damaged craft onto the ship, after they brought up Keith's friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro opened his door at the knock, and blinked in surprise at the Altean male on the other side before asking, "Yes?" He'd been hoping it was time for the evening meal, but since it wasn't Kimi on the other side of the door, he was confused.

"Sir, her Royal Highness suggested you might be more comfortable dining dressed?" The man had an armload of clothes, and was carrying a hard case in the other hand.

"Uh, sure." Shiro stepped aside and gestured the man in.

Shiro was wearing what he'd been given on the Guild ship, which was obviously not the everyday wear of Haven. This tidy man, named Fitz, proved to be a skilled tailor, who quickly had Shiro dressed suitably for an evening dining with royalty.

"If you'll follow me, sir."

Shiro followed Fitz through halls and down stairs silently noting it was a really straightforward route, not at all suitable to defending. When they were stepping onto the last landing, they stopped to watch, and wait for Kimi as she descended the opposite stair. She was carrying a fat stack of thick paper in one hand.

"Fitz, how are you this evening?" She smiled warmly at them and nodded at Shiro as she joined their descent down the last flight.

"My lady, any moment in your company is a fine one, thank you. I trust you are well."

She inclined her head slightly, "Always. Are you looking to ascend ranks?"

"Not at this time, my lady."

"Shiro can accompany me, if you'd prefer, and Fitz, may I ask a favor of you?"

Fitz sounded relieved, "Yes! ahem, and y-yes, um, is that a stack of notes you'd like posted?"

"Yes, Fitz, would you set them to posting for me?" Kimi held the stack out and he took them. "Thank you."

"Yes, I will gladly do that," Fitz said, bowing before leaving them.

Shiro asked, "You post letters?" He followed her down the hall.

"Yes," Kimi said, looking up at him, "You sound surprised."

"I would never have guessed a paper mail system could survive such technological advances, I mean, my people have been trying to seriously cut down on the use of paper for a couple of centuries now."

"Hm. There are bound to be a few differences between our customs."

"Is it a family thing? The notes?"

"What? No. My family and friends have my waver and tag codes if I'm out of range. Written notes are most often from refugees I've met on runs, such as you, or Matt and Sam Holt. Some people like to send a note, an update I suppose. I like to write back."

Shiro blinked and glanced at her, "Oh. What do you mean by tag?"

"It's to do with a status update program. I can show you, later," Kimi answered as they walked into a room where the King, princess and her consort were waiting for the two to join them before heading into the dining room. Kimi asked, "Oh, are we holding up dinner?"

"Gorton has only just alerted us, so, no, we aren't waiting on you," Rowena assured them, "shall we go through."

Shiro followed them into the dining room feeling edgy about what to expect. Besides Altean cuisine still being strange to his palate, he knew he would be expected to share his story at some point.

"You've been away from your home for approximately sixteen months," Kimi stated, as they were seating. "Or, at least that's what we've been able to figure with Sam and Matt."

"That actually sounds about right," Shiro agreed, "except I've been back to Earth. Briefly."

"Oh," Rowena said with an inflection, "How did that come to pass?"

"I escaped from the Galra... with some help," Shiro kept his account brief and factual, pausing to sample the dishes.

"Ah, yes, the Guild has divested there is a small rebellion among the Galra," Alric said with a nod.

"The Guild has achieved several successes based off intelligence from that faction," Kimi murmured.

"But you've had to exchange for that information," Alric stated lowly. He and Kimi exchanged side-long glances.

"You have all the transcripts, Alric, you know what was exchanged," she whispered back.

"So you got to the escape pod," prince Cregan stated over the other conversation, "is that how you returned to your planet? How did you end up where Kimi found you?"

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Kimi suggested showing Shiro around Haven, some tours to fill the days of hours until the Holts returned.

Shiro agreed, "Sure! I'd like to see more of Haven."

Kimi started with leading him into the nearby town to find clothes of his own, first. Even with tailoring, he didn't appear overly comfortable.

"Thank you for showing me around, and stuff," he said as they walked out of the last shop and strolled down a tree-lined sidewalk. They carried no parcels. All the clothes he'd borrowed would find their way back to proper recycling. The clothes, both the borrowed and the new, were part of the refugee integration system, which included education and housing.

"It's good to see you in clothes that fit you," she answered. "Is there anything in particular you enjoy doing when you're on a planet?"

"It's been awhile since I've been able to just enjoy walking around one."

"How about we just walk, then. If you have any more questions, you may try them on me. I'll do my best," she offered.

Shiro learned the public transportation on New Altea was extensive enough they could go almost anywhere on the planet within a couple of hours. He also learned New Altea was an almost exact replica of the world Allura had grown on and he took care taking in detail.

The Alteans among the rebellion had numbered many, and a great number of them had thought to bring plants, animals, soil samples and a wide range of bacteria from their home planet before their entire star-system was destroyed. With that plethora of genetic material, a sizable dead moon in an appropriate star-system had been selected for terra-forming, the description of the feat astonished Shiro. They discussed the machinations of it over lunch.

"It's just manipulations of energy, similar as how I healed your arm," she said, "Or even you lifting your cup."

Shiro could see Hunk and Pidge enjoying this conversation, too, and a pang swept through him. Here he was, about to see his young friend's dad and brother again...

"So, you can take genetic material from one world, and bond it with another one?"

"With the assistance of terra-formers, and the magics and technologies of other species, yes. Plant-shapers, rock-shapers, and wyrding worked together on New Altea, while geo-engineers used a technology created by the MxThi to transport this moon into a proper alignment with a correlating central star. Fortunately, they found both in the same cluster. It could have been far more difficult."

After the mid-day meal, they took transport to a popular park with hiking trails.

"It's been ten centuries since then. How is so much of the planet left untouched?" Shiro had been expecting overpopulation to be an issue.

"There are now three other planets in this particular galaxy the Alteans officially inhabit, as well as two star-bases. When they began growing in population again, they decided New Altea to be more a memorial, and strive to keep it much as Allura might have known her home-world."

"Oh," Shiro nodded, and took in the view of the sinking sun one last time before following Kimi back down the sparsely wooded trail. When they got back to the transport dock, Kimi gave him the option of heading back to the royal residence to dine with dignitaries, or a less stiff setting.

Within an eye blink of consideration, Shiro chose, "Less stiff."

They boarded a transport that took them to a sizeable city. When they disembarked, Kimi led Shiro to a district that featured street-side food vendors nestled among shops and businesses, leading him directly to a line for them to queue. From the pictures on the sign, Shiro saw they would likely be getting bowls, or what looked like burritos, of something. Looking around at other vendors' menus, this seemed to be the standard offerings of this area.

"Hey, Kimi! Your usual?"

They were behind a few others in line, but Kimi held up two fingers, "Two of the veg, Chet, thank you."

"Ah, two? That be new, " Chet called to her as he handed an order over. The line moved forward as served customers left the counter. Chet continued, "you usually towin' a crowd." Chet craned his neck as he handed over the next order.

The attention attracted glances.

Kimi closed her eyes and sighed. "I've just one refugee, Chet. The order is to go. Thank you," she waved. She looked up at Shiro with an apologetic grimace and shrugged her shoulders.

Shiro grinned and asked, "What's your usual?"

"The wraps. I like them because they're filling and easy to walk around with, and they appeal to most people. And I think you might like the veg."

The queue moved quickly and as they neared the counter, Shiro could see a small crew cheerfully working an open grill in the background. The women waved at, and bantered with Kimi as she and Shiro neared the counter. The six-armed man running the counter handed over their paper wrapped order, insisting Shiro and Kimi should sit for a bowl, sometime.

"Chet, I'll sit for a bowl, when you've room at your counter I don't have to wait hours in line for."

"Listen to ya," as Chet waved them off, a stool emptied of a customer, and before the abandoned space was deftly cleared and swiped clean, another occupant had left a nearby bench to slide onto the warm perch.

* * *

"Wow. You know, a lot of this looks like it's adapted from Galra tech." Hunk unscrewed a bit and shone his light on it. He and Pidge were spending what free time they could with the strange craft Shiro's twin had presumably stolen.

"Yeah, it looks like they took that pod Shiro crashed to Earth in, and began experimenting," Pidge mused as she watched the data scroll.

"That's what the movies say we do."

"Not everything in real life is like it is in the movies, Hunk."

"And then the renegade hero takes the proto-type and saves the day. That's in the movies, too."

"From the looks of it, Ryo didn't save anyone's day," Pidge glanced over her shoulder, "As a matter of fact, he kind of needed his day saved."

"Give it time. There's always something for the hero to trip over before he shines."

"Are you saying Ryo is your hero?"

"W-what? No... I'm saying the conditions are fitting -"

Allura's frantically shrill voice over the intercom interrupted the discussion, "Hunk, Pidge! We've got incoming! I need you up here, now!"

Pidge jumped out of her seat at her makeshift desk, yelling, "On our way!"

Hunk ducked out from underneath the derelict's chassis, muttering, "These Galra guys just don't know when they're beat."

* * *

Kimi continued to take Shiro to visit a small sampling of other planets in the multi-system, giving him a better idea of Haven than any star- map could. The maps showed him the expanse of Haven included seven galaxies, plus one outlier space-station Kimi called 'the Trading Post'. Visiting a few of the inhabited planets, he learned of the multitude of societies and political systems embraced by Haven's boundaries.

"And you all get along, now? All these different political systems?"

"We have a common ground."

"Does everyone fight against the Empire?"

"No. Even together, Haven's and the Guild's forces aren't big enough to wage an outright war against the Empire. Nor are all sentient species suitable for engaging in the violent, physical fighting bits, and not everyone who is capable wants to. Most everyone in Haven protests the Empirical rule, in some way. Many people across all species here do something to support the effort."

"How long is this break of yours for? When do you have to go on mission again?"

"I'm on mission, now," she smiled at his confusion, "I am an Ambassador. This foremost means that I am one who hails our ships across our border, and keeps communication open, because of telepathy, and also, as a healer. We are often the first people many refugees see or meet, and we don't like handing our patients over to others. Most healers in the ranks are Ambassadors. I usually take on a group, but you are a special case."

"Because of my ties with Allura and Voltron?"

"Yes," she agreed.

"Do you think Haven would be willing to reignite an alliance with Allura and Voltron?"

"That is one of the items up for discussion this session," her brow twitched. "There are some long memories in Haven, and not just among my people. The subject comes up periodically anyway, but with her awakening it's no longer a 'what if we find them', it is now a 'what if we meet them'. Going to war with Voltron again is the last thing anyone here wants, but not everyone is keen to attempt another alliance with the antiques. From the rumors I've heard, and from what I've seen, Allura is not her grandfather. He was a stickler for tradition and had a gnarly temper. A rule from the throne kind of monarch. Allura seems to be more of a lead by example type."

"You call Allura and Coran 'antiques'," this wasn't the first time he'd heard his friends delineated so, and not only by Kimi.

"They are from ten thousand years ago," was her wry reply, then she noted the look on his face. "I use the word to reference the both of them because names and titles get tedious and I'm lazy. I can stop."

Shiro was certain Allura would embrace any allies, especially since reconciling with the Blade. "Is there anything I could say in her defense? In Voltron's defense?"

"You are, Takashi," Kimi smiled reassuringly.

"My friends call me Shiro," he said, offering his hand.

Kimi blinked at him, then a half-grin morphed to a full smile as she gave his hand a light grasp, "I am honored, Shiro. Are you ready to see that ship we're building?"

"Yeah, I'd really like to see that."

The Havenites were endeavoring to create a ship that could cross the vast expanse beyond Haven, for far longer periods of time than what they were choosing to be capable of managing now. When finished, it should accommodate the various long-term needs of the variety of species that would live on it, and also escape, or take on, the Galra, as necessary. It would be a Guild ship when it was done, the Guild being the entity commissioning it.

"It's been a design in the making for some time. Rescuing your Holts and learning of planets, and even galaxies, still beyond the Empire's reach rather bumped up our timing by a couple of years, but our engineers think they have it in hand."

It was only barely off the page, but even just looking at the design and detail drawings, Shiro knew he was envious of its future pilots. Streamlined sleek, its contours put him in mind of a horseshoe crab. Its controls intuitively designed, in the right hands its maneuverability and speed could outmatch the Galra drones. Plus, it would not need special quintessence or ability to function. Any pilot would be able to pilot it. It would, however, require a full crew of engineers, technicians and other workers.

It was due to be space worthy within the year. Theoretically, the Holts could be returned home a little over a year from now. Sooner, if team Voltron chose to work with the Blade to discover Matt Holt's whereabouts based off that vid-feed Pidge had. That was really the surest way Shiro had of reaching his team, too, so he was really hoping they would think to act on that.

* * *

Ryo occupied the healing pod for several days.

When Ryo awoke, a siren was blaring and the lighting was flashing red. He was vaguely aware of being put into the strange contraption with little explanation other than there would be time for talking, after. Were they under attack? By who, or what? And who were those pointy eared people?

The vague awareness was helpful, in that he didn't fall down the stairs when the chamber's door opened. He was alone in the room. Apparently, time for talking would occur if they survived this... whatever this was.

Stiff with cold, he sat on the stairs to pat life into his limbs and look around the vast, austere room. The cryo-chamber deactivation sequence startled him to standing and squinting around himself, waiting for something else to happen. After several seconds of nothing more happening, he wondered where Keith, and everyone else was.

He decided the others must be seeing to that red alert and he was on his own. He needed to know what was happening. Ryo chose a direction to trek, then stumbled and jogged his way upwards, eventually finding the control room.

The pod had released him while the crew of the ship was otherwise engaged with trying to outmaneuver a fleet while out in open space.

Ryo took in the scene, quickly realizing now was not the time to ask questions. There was an open seat, and he took it. A computer screen materialized in front of him. Ryo listened loosely to the suggestions from his friend and the other young man, preferring his instincts over orders any day.

This console controlled a fighter drone, which Ryo sent out to join the other two. His was the red one. He found it similar to some video games he'd played in his younger days. He kept his ear open to the two aliens, as they seemed to be in charge, and at least somewhat capable of interpreting the nerd-speak of the nervous big guy and kid with glasses.

Allura and Coran barely spared a glance as the man joined in, too busy trying to maneuver the ship for a clean wormhole escape without incurring too much damage. It took a few moments, but quickly became apparent Ryo's instincts and talent were a deciding factor in their favor.

Pidge's suggestion of a nearby star nursery was acted upon.

When they were on the other side of the wormhole and acquainted, Ryo asked Keith, "Where is Shiro? Why isn't he with you?"

"It's a really long story. Are you hungry?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Pidge," Allura said, scooping another bite, "but finding Shiro, again, takes precedence."

Pidge couldn't believe what she was hearing. She scooted her chair back, "Finding Shiro didn't take precedence over finding Ryo!"

"We had to make certain Ryo wasn't Shiro," Coran said.

"That's. Not. Fair!" Pidge stood and stomped her foot, before turning and running from the room.

Ryo asked, "What's that about?"

"Pidge is Katie Holt, Commander Holt's daughter," Hunk said, then he muttered, "You know, one of us should go check on her... I-I'll go check on her."

"She joined up with the Garrison specifically to find her dad and brother," Lance continued.

"Oh," Ryo said. "And finding Shiro is more important because...," Ryo glanced around at the various looks of shock and mortification he was receiving, and clarified, "Look, I want to find my brother, that's the whole reason I'm out here. Finding her family is the whole reason she's out here, so I get her frustration. I love my brother, but if you have some shot at finding her family, you should take it. Maybe we can learn something more about Shiro's whereabouts along the way. Am I wrong?"

"Shiro is the black lion's paladin," Allura asserted, banging her fist on the table, "getting him back is more important. It's obvious we still need Voltron!"

Ryo asked, "And voltron is to do with those lions you guys say you fly?"

"Yeah, c'mon." Keith got up from the table and waved for his cousin to follow, "It's easier to show you."

Allura, Lance, and Coran joined them.


	4. Chapter 4

Watching their descent through the window on the lift to two mooned Ehawee, Shiro saw greens similar to Earth's, dotted and splattered with familiar tans and whites, separated by blues also splattered with tans or whites. He and Kimi would be meeting the Holts on her home planet, as part of his tour, rather than meet them at the palace, where they would otherwise be underfoot of the Council session New Altea was hosting.

"Where do your people live?"

"In houses." Kimi barely glanced from the data panel she was reading.

"No, I mean where?"

"Oh, you don't know what to look for," Kimi joined him at the window, "I did mention rock shaping and earth shaping are also abilities among my people, yes?"

When they could see through the clouds, she pointed out areas where the vegetation appeared overgrown and misshapen. What he'd taken to be strangely shaped earthworks were cities, villages and towns. On closer inspection, Shiro saw the trees were warped, and conjoined with, foundation rock and stone. There were stone skyscrapers and other buildings disguised with overgrown vegetation.

When the lift doors opened, Shiro almost choked, feeling as though he'd shoved his face into a fistful of flowers, grass and dirt; the air was so thick with the smell of green the rain couldn't wash it away. They strolled through steady rain dribbling through thick foliage to nab breakfast in the storm dark city where they touched down. From there, they would take the trams to a village to meet the others, who were arriving from the other side of the planet.

Kimi's cheek quirked when the final tram settled, so Shiro looked about the dock expectantly as he stepped out, and it wasn't long before a familiar voice tickled his eardrum, calling his name.

"Shiro!...Shiro! It really is you!"

Shiro turned his head and saw his friend Matt, running toward him from the tram on the other side of the dock. The young man's father was hurrying stiffly behind his son.

Shiro's face lit up, "Haha! Matt," Shiro jogged toward his friends and grabbed Matt up in a bear hug. Sam reached them just as Shiro was setting Matt back down, and Shiro grabbed Sam up, too.

"Shiro! My boy, I can hardly believe it," Sam Holt said as he hugged Shiro tightly. "Seeing you again is like getting one of my own children back. It is like getting my son back," he exclaimed, then pulled out of the hug to look Shiro in the eye, "You are a son to me," and hugged the young man close again, "its good to have you back, son."

"Kimi? Did you rescue Shiro, too?" Matt lifted his glasses to wipe his face dry with the bottom of his shirt.

"Yeah, she did," Shiro answered. He glanced around and saw her in the arms of a male Aelghwe'an. Shiro blinked when his eyes focused on the Altean woman standing with them. He quickly realized she must be Romelle, which meant the man Kimi had been hugging would be Tog.

Kimi let go of her twin, facing the humans with a warm smile, "Sam Holt, Matt Holt. It is good to see you both again. Tell me, did you find that moon in good health?"

"We'll find out when we get back to the lab," Matt chuckled.

Sam winked at her, "Are you finally on break, young lady?"

Kimi grinned and shook her head, "No, but with just the one, its close enough."

"I understand this is the earthling pilot we've been hearing so much about," Romelle interjected, prompting Kimi to introduce Shiro to her and Tog. Romelle had been eying Shiro with curiosity since spying him walking with her friend.

"He is," Tog greeted Shiro with a firm handclasp. "Welcome to Haven."

"Have you been a gladiator all this time, Shiro," Matt asked.

"No," Shiro warned them it would be a long tale. They found a cafe with a table that could accommodate them all, and ordered a midday meal.

* * *

"Kimi!...Kimi!" Romelle was running toward Kimi, who was walking the gardens with Tog and the three human men.

Kimi turned her head, "Rommy?" She had been listening to Tog and Shiro compare flight lessons between Haven's Academy and Earth's Garrison. Kimi let go of her twin's hand and shortened the distance for her friend by a few strides, opening her arms to greet the young woman running toward her.

Romelle's force danced Kimi backwards and spinning around in an arc for several steps, "Oh? What's this, then?"

"I need you to speak with mother and father," Romelle insisted, petulantly.

"About?"

"They won't let me invite Brialla and Freima because its sessions, and they're insisting they want me here because Bandor is at Academy." Romelle had twisted out of the hug, linked arms with the older woman, and began dragging her back to the castle.

Tog scoffed and rolled his eyes. The humans and Tog had also turned to watch the exchange.

"What's that about," Matt asked.

"Being born royalty wanks hard," Tog rested his hands on his hips, "Rom relinquished the title, but she still has appearances to uphold."

Shiro folded his arms, "Relinquished the title? You mean she's not a princess?"

"Who would give this up," Matt asked.

"Rom realized at an early age that many royal duties didn't suit her, and other, future duties would be absolutely intolerable."

Sam chuckled, "What duties would be intolerable?"

"Politics. Marriage. Children."

Sam nodded sagely, "So, all of it."

"Marriage is a duty," Matt asked, frowning.

"For royalty, it tends to be," Sam reminded his son.

Shiro asked, "Why can't she invite her friends? Or go see them?"

"Appearances. Everyone knows Brialla is Rom's fiancee, but since they're not married yet, they still have to maintain a pretense for certain circumstances or occasions, and state affairs hosting is a situation."

"Oh." Matt sighed, sagging his shoulders.

Sam cocked his head toward his son, sympathy on his face, and gripped the younger man's shoulder.

Shiro's brows shot up momentarily, then he asked, "How many hours of simulations do you have to pass?"

"Eighty, before you're let loose on the real deal. Let's go to the hangar, I'll show you my jet."

"Yeah, sure," Shiro, a grin on his face, looked at Matt and Sam, "Are you up for that?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Sam beamed and looked at Matt.

Matt shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

* * *

Allura asked her crew, "That's the area Shiro's located? Straight ahead."

"That's what the data are telling me," Pidge affirmed.

Lance sneered, "It doesn't look like much."

"Yeah, it's just space," Hunk said. "And we don't seem to have been followed."

Coran muttered, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"No telling what's beyond there, so keep your guard up," Keith glanced behind him at Ryo and Lance.

Ryo nodded. Lance rolled his eyes and slowly straightened in his chair.

Allura frowned, "Are you getting any readings, Pidge?"

"Nope. Not a thing."

Allura turned her head, "How about you, Hunk?"

"Uh, all our defenses are at the ready and the particle barrier is fully charged."

"Keep your scanners up. Coran?"

"Yes princess?"

"Engage thrusters. Let's go get Shiro."

"Okay... a-a-and we're through the scatter point," Pidge announced.

"And nothing's happening," Lance complained.

"That's not exactly a bad thing," Ryo muttered.

"Wait," Pidge frowned and tapped at her console. "That can't be!"

"We're making a wide u-turn," Coran exclaimed, "We're going the wrong way!"

"What did you set the trajectory as," Allura demanded. She groaned with the strain of steering the ship against whatever was forcing them back out to open space.

"Straight ahead! Just like number five said!"

Pidge announced, "Scanning for technology!"

Keith asked, "Hunk! How are our defenses holding?"

"We're holding solid," Hunk answered, "whatever this is, it's not damaging us!"

* * *

Tog let Shiro slide into the pilot seat of his starjet and switched on the panels. Shiro admired the small spacecraft's various capabilities.

"When Kimi and Rom join us, we'll go let you loose on the practice run."

Shiro took his focus off the panels momentarily to glance at Tog,"Yeah?"

"Sure!"

"Sweet!"

Sam Holt grinned, "Ah-ah, you aren't trying to talk my favorite pilot into staying with you, are you?"

"I'm not trying anything," Tog shook his head, "he just looks like he's itching to fly. Oh... um...huh," Tog's face went momentarily blank, then he suddenly faced Shiro, "How do you feel about camping? Kimi's asking."

Shiro shrugged his shoulders, "I like camping."

"I never say no to time in nature," Sam said.

Matt frowned, "What about all those samples we left with the rest of your team? Shouldn't we be here to help them get those samples and stuff into the lab?"

"They aren't going to be finishing up for another couple of weeks, and Rom won't tolerate draping around the palace that long."

"Oh, okay," Matt shrugged.

"Great, give me a moment, I'll let her know."

* * *

After a restful period of sleep and assessing the evidence, team Voltron decided to make another attempt to enter the space beyond where Shiro's DNA scattered. They chose an area and faced a similar situation as before. There was nothing visual or technical that would indicate a border of any sort.

"Are we in position?"

"Yes, princess," Coran glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes princess."

"Coran, engage thrusters."

"Engaging thrusters."

"And we're through the scatter point," Pidge said, "a-a-and we're hair-pinning again!"

"What the quiznack," Lance exclaimed.

"Uh, guys," Hunk called out.

Allura fought it, again, groaning with the strain of it. Her voice was tight when she asked, "Are your scans picking up anything?"

"Nope," Pidge insisted.

Hunk shouted, "Galra!"

"What?" The word resounded around the room.

"I'm picking up Galra! Dead ahead," Hunk said, "and there they are!"

Keith asked, "Allura, can you steer us clear?"

"I'll get us set up for a jump," Coran exclaimed.

Pidge shouted, "We have to be clear of those Galra ships!"

"Just give me a moment," Allura had directed the ship into another arc, narrowly circumventing the Galra fleet, but they were quick to fire and follow.

"Lance, Ryo, let's man our drones and keep her covered. Hunk, you keep our defenses up," Keith said.

* * *

"Bastion and his family,", "are setting up camp.", "He says tonight's,", "meal is on them," Kimi and Tog said.

When together, and in certain company, the twins had a tendency to express their thoughts as one. The first time he'd witnessed this, Shiro had been caught off guard, then amused. Romelle had given him an appraising look, saying, "Tomi doesn't come out around just anyone."

"Sounds great," Shiro tested the next rock before stepping on it. The creek was shallow, here, but he preferred to keep his boots dry. When he cleared the opposite bank, he looked behind him at Matt and Sam's progress, then swung his gaze up and around himself again, drinking in the old growth deciduous forest so similar to what he knew from home.

There were plenty of differences between Ehawee and Earth flora and fauna. Sam, and Matt, were discussing many of those differences with Romelle, Brialla, and Friema following behind them. However, the many similarities induced breathtaking nostalgia.

Shiro was so intently drinking in his surroundings he bumped into Kimi, knocking her balance off. He stepped backward, saying, "Whup, sorry. Are you okay?"

She adjusted her feet, grinned at him and whispered, "Shh." She gestured for him to look ahead, and touched his arm, inviting him to stand beside her.

Shiro looked ahead and saw a family of large, four-legged ungulates picking its way across the meadow. He straightened and watched this group of what looked like massive deer, with wonder, "Wow," he breathed, "what are they?"

"Wati," Romelle whispered. She, and the others were watching the spectacle beside him.

The hikers resumed their trek when the last white rump had disappeared into the growth. It was nearing sun-down when they smelled the fire, and the food, before seeing the camp-site with the rest of their group.

As they crossed the last bridge, a spindly youth jumped down from a boulder, in front of Tog, "What's the password!" He glanced behind him and made a fierce gesture, then looked back at Tog expectantly.

Giggling and laughter could be heard all around them. Shiro looked up and spotted a small face peering at them from among branches of a tall tree. Glancing about, he deduced there might be six children surrounding them.

Tog made a dramatic show of surprise, and thought, "Hmmm, let's see, last time it was myr-goblin toe-jam butter balls, so this time... I know, let's make it-"

"Uncle Tog!"

"No, that's way too easy... just give me a minute," Tog waved his hand and shifted his weight, then tapped his chin with a finger.

"You're supposed to guess," the boy stuck out his jaw and glared. The giggling behind the boy spiked, with loud whispering.

"I know," Kimi asserted, "it's knotty-pated puttock liver-milk."

"Eww! Aunt Kimi!"

"Ha! Let us through, imps."

"That's not the password."

Kimi feigned hurt feelings, "What! I worked really hard on that one."

"That was pretty gross, wrong theme, though."

"Did I miss the tag?" She was answered with a shrug.

Shiro asked if there was a penalty if they didn't guess correctly.

"Shenanigans,", "They're scamps,", "The lot,", "Of them," Kimi and Tog both grinned.

After a last wrong guess, the giggling children let the group through.

* * *

"Princess, it looks like we took heavy damage in that escape," Coran said, propping himself against his console.

Allura asked, "What kind of damage?"

"Oh, we need to make repairs," Hunk agreed. "Did we even make a full jump?"

"We did, but it was tight," Coran tapped at his screen.

Pidge asked, "What kind of repairs?"

"The particle barrier... I'm detecting connections loose or fried... We should think about landing," Coran suggested, "Fortunately, we've worm-holed near some of our allies."

Pidge brightened when she realized where they were and asked, "Can we visit the Olkari? We're right here."

"Are we," Hunk asked, then scratched his head, "Oh, look at that. We are."

"What are Olkari," Ryo asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro crawled out of his tent, stood and stretched, popping and cracking luxuriously as he yawned. Activity by the campfire told him he wasn't the first awake this misty morning. Bastion, one of Kimi's other brothers, and his mate, Mable, were up, chatting quietly with Sam and Brialla, who had her back to him. The couple were grandparents to three of the children, adopted parents to one of the children and the rest were friends who'd tagged along.

Shiro nodded a greeting at each and accepted the steaming mug Mable thrust at him as he walked toward the morning campfire. He sniffed at the liquid in the mug. The pungent odor pried his eyes open. He peered into the mug, past steam, at a dark green liquid.

Mable said, "It's tea."

Shiro glanced up and thanked her, before taking a sip. Its mild bitterness wasn't unpleasant, and the minty finish was nice. Romelle was up also, sitting between Brialla's knees, suffering a hair brushing.

"Here's honey, if you want," Bastion pointed to a bottle on a rock they were purposing for its flat surface.

"Thanks." Shiro peered around at the morning as he sipped his mug of tea. The hinterland was alive with chirping birds, buzzing insects and tree rodents scuttling about. He realized he could hear voices in the distance, talking and then some shouting. Shiro frowned, straining his ears.

There was a scream, followed closely by a flurry of birds. Shiro stood and looked about in alarm, ignoring the tea he'd splashed on himself.

"What was that!" Sam twisted his torso and neck to look behind him.

Bastion was still sitting, silent mirth twitching the corners of his mouth and shaking his body. Mable chuckled softly behind a loose fist, and strode off towards the tents. After a short pause, Shiro could hear more shouting and a strange growling, both coming closer.

The gaggle of children burst through the foliage, giggling, and scampered past the fire pit and up the hill, disappearing again. After a few ticks, there was more rustling.

"Rawr? They're long gone aren't they?" Kimi emerged from the foliage dripping with slimy mud and leaves, grinning broadly. She had managed to slick most of it off the top of her head and off her face, but she was pretty well covered.

Romelle and Brialla both burst out laughing, then got up to inspect the coverage up close.

"Will is taking your trapping instruction to a whole new level, Bastion."

Shiro grinned, "What happened to you?"

"Shenanigans. I walked into one meant for Tog, apparently."

"I told you to watch your step," Bastion sniggered.

Mable returned to their circle, bearing a towel. "Come, let's dunk you in the river."

* * *

Something large momentarily blocking the sun startled the team and Olkarians alike, and everyone looked up at the sky. A large object was hurtling to the planet's surface.

"Oh, no," Allura breathed.

Olkarians began to moan their anxiety and look among themselves and to the Voltron team for answers and guidance.

Keith exclaimed, "Guys! We have to get to our lions!"

Hunk whimpered, "We only have four-"

"We'll have to make do," Keith answered. "Now, come on!" He waved his arm as though to gather his team as he made to sprint to the castle-ship, but gave a start at Allura's announcement.

"I'll pilot black," Allura said. "Keith, you'll pilot red."

Coran stammered, "W-wait, princess! You can't-"

"Hold on! Black has accepted Keith, before, and during practice," Pidge frowned, crossing her arms, "now is not the time to play with formation!"

Hunk exclaimed, "I agree with Pidge!"

Lance asked, "Who's going to lead the people to safety?"

"I am connected to all the lions," Allura looked at each member of her team, "We need Voltron! Now!"

"Fine," Keith asserted, "someone make sure the Olkari get to safety and let's go!"

Ryner turned to her people and clapped her hands to get their attention.

The entire team ran into the shuttle to ride up to the castle of lions and dashed up to the control room. Coran manned the helm, powering up the castle to open the lion's hangars as the paladins entered their chutes. Ryo took a seat in the chair he'd begun occupying, and powered up the drone.

The massive object had landed in the forest, shaking the ground and erupting a cloud of panic, dirt, and vegetation. Four lions left their hangars and zeroed in on the massive creature crawling from the box. The forest village was between them and it, and it began tearing through the trees to meet them.

Allura entered the control room, having retrieved her helmet, and stepped onto the lift that would take her to black. She nodded at Coran as he told her to be careful out there.

Chatter from the team revealed another freakish creation from the witch. An robot infused insectoid with a tail and spiky claws.

Lance asked, "What is that? Is that a spider?"

Keith scoffed, "A spider with claws?" His laser beam deflected off the creature's shell.

Hunk guessed, "Wait, wait, wait! A lobster!"

"No, that's not a spider, or a lobster," Pidge informed them, "That's a scorpion. Stay away from the tail!"

Dodging a ray shot from the creature's tale, Lance said,"Okay, got stay away from the tail bit, what about those claws?"

The creature missed grabbing Hunk in a claw, but smashed through a building on the down-swing trajectory. Olkarians ran out of the smashed building.

Pidge shouted, "The Olkari went to their homes for safety!"

Hunk shouted, "That thing is doing major damage to the Olkari village! We have to get it away from people!"

"Let's try to coax it over to that field," Keith suggested.

Lance asked, "Where's Allura?"

"We each had a learning curve. Let's give her time," Keith said.

"I hope she doesn't need much more time," Lance said.

 _..In the black lion's hangar..._

"Come on, come on," Allura muttered as her chair slid forward. She reached out and swiped her hands to bring up the console. Nothing happened. Allura frowned and eyed the bayard, still locked at idle. She grabbed the handle and tried to twist it. It wouldn't budge. She pushed and nothing happened. She pulled. She twisted and pulled. "Quiznack!"

"Princess," Coran's called frantically over the intercom, "I don't see you! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Coran," Allura snarled. "I'm in the black lion."

Coran asked, "Well, where are you? Oh! Well, why are you still in the bay?"

Pidge said, "We need you out here."

Lance shouted, "We could really use Voltron!"

Allura shouted, "I know! I'm trying!"

"Don't try, stop trying. Just be," Keith said.

"What?"

"You can't force black," Keith said testily.

Allura's arms rose and her hands became claws, wrapping around imaginary Keith's neck. She snarled, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Keith snapped. Then he sighed and said, "I don't know how to explain it. Ask him, maybe?... Lance!"

Lance had swerved close to the creature and gotten caught in a claw, which delivered electrical shocks to its prey.

Allura stared ahead for a few ticks, feeling helpless as she listened to her paladins' struggle. Then she sat back and closed her eyes. She breathed in deeply, held it for a count of five and let it out slowly. She breathed in deeply, again. The blank canvas of her mind fleshed with a rocky desert terrain.

She inspected her ethereal self and looked about her dreamscape, movement coming toward her revealed a shining white figure... a four-legged beast... A lion!

Ethereal Allura stepped back with alarm, then squared her shoulders and stood tall. The lion roared.

 ** _You are not where you are meant to be_**

 ** _I need to pilot this lion, my friends need me! We need to form Voltron! Now!_**

 ** _You are not where you are meant to be_**

 ** _If I don't pilot this lion, how are we going to form Voltron?_**

 ** _You are not where you are meant to be_**

 ** _Where am I meant to be?_**

 _...Meanwhile..._

"Guys," Pidge yelled, "Do you see that spot on its underbelly?"

Keith asked, "What are you talking about?"

"The last time it reared up, I saw a birthmark or something," Pidge said.

Hunk said, "So?"

Pidge asked, "So, what if that's its weak spot?"

Keith asked, "Well, how do we get at that?" He directed a laser beam at the beast, and got a hit. Like the other hits, this one didn't procure much damage.

Lance suggested, "Roll it onto its back."

Hunk asked, "Then what?"

Pidge yelled, "I don't know! Something!"

Getting the creature to rear wasn't difficult. Getting it onto its back proved a hassle. Once it was there, the team pinned it down with blue freezing greens' vines around the creature's limbs.

The spot on the underbelly was not a weak point, but yellow's extended claws broke through exoskeleton just under the creature's neck, and red fried a hole through the exposed soft tissue. The creature jolted one last twitch, then collapsed in a smoky heap.

"Is that it?"

"Let's hope so!"

"Let's get back to the castle," Keith said.

Allura entered the control room as the paladins returned. As each turned to her, their eyes widened with concern.

Hunk asked, "What happened, Allura?"

Coran rushed to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Were you in the hangar all this time?"

"I had a vision," Allura answered. She continued over their gasps and mutters, "I was visited by a white lion. I believe it was my father's spirit, advising me. I am not meant to fly black, or any lion. I was advised we already have the pilots we require, chosen. Which means we must find the rightful black paladin. We must find Shiro!"

* * *

As soon as their repairs were complete, and the Olkari village cleared of debris, Allura was directing the ship back into space, intending to head back to that strange area to make one last attempt. First, though, they were going to have to make it past the Galra fleet that hadn't gone far after dropping off that last monster. They were barely clear of Olkari space, when they found themselves under fire, surrounded by the Galra.

"There they are," Ryo sat in the chair he was beginning to consider his, and pulled up the drone.

Hunk tapped his fingertips together nervously. "Is that a box?"

The team watched a large rectangular shape emerge from one of the massive ships.

"Quiznack!," Lance complained.

"Particle barrier holding firm," Coran said.

"We have to keep them away from the Olkari," Allura said.

"Guys, let's get to the lions," Keith said.

"But we still can't make Voltron," Hunk exclaimed.

The box began to break open. A tentacle emerged.

Pidge answered, "We can't walk away from this thing! It's too close to the Olkari system!"

"We're a team. As a team, we managed to beat that last one," Keith said, "now, let's go!" Keith confirmed his teammates were heading to their hangars, and bolted to the hangar that would lead him to red. Once in red, Keith began to have issues.

Red didn't power up for him.

Keith cajoled his craft, tried levers, swiped his hand across where the console should be, "Come on!" Keith activated his bayard and shoved it into its slot. Nothing happened.

"Keith! Where are you," Lance called.

"Red is..." Keith tried twisting the bayard without effect, "red is not activating. And now she won't let me have my bayard back."

"What," Allura shouted.

"Keith," Pidge called over the intercom, "I know no one's going to like this, but go try black."

Allura shouted, "No!"

"Allura, we need everyone we have," Lance began shouting, abruptly stopped, and then he said, "Wait! Is that Ryo? What's he doing?"

Keith stopped fiddling with his bayard and dashed out of red.

Ryo had donned his spacesuit and left the ship in a shuttle.

"He's trying to be another distraction," Pidge said. "The drone was too small!"

Hunk said, "He's doing pretty good!"

Lance shouted, "How about we not waste his effort!"

"Copy that!"

Standing in front of black, Keith looked up at the massive metal craft and breathed deep. It seemed to be regarding him. Keith closed his eyes and tried to make his intentions, and worry for his team, known to the lion shaped ship. He was surprised when the massive maw lowered to accept him.

"Thank you," Keith whispered, blinking back a knot at his throat. He stepped into the cockpit and stepped past the sick feeling wrenching his gut as he sat in the chair where his best friend should be. He took two deep breaths, steadying his shaky hands on the levers and said, "Okay black. Let's do this."

The lion craft came to life and sped out into the fray at the same time red shot out of her bay and the team was screaming for Ryo, who's shuttle had been smashed.

* * *

Shiro stood at the edge of the river, gazing at the stars in the sky, watching their reflections undulate in the water. He'd stepped away from the campfire for a break and a stretch. The stars had caught his attention, and he felt captivated.

He sensed someone approaching and looked behind him. Kimi held out a steamy mug when she stepped near. He took it. It was similar to fruit cider, and perfect for a chilly night.

"You miss being out there."

Shiro sighed, "I'm thinking about Black." Shiro had attempted to sense that bond a few times since he'd been healed, to no avail. He had told Keith to take over as the leader and pilot black, and he was hoping this lack he was sensing meant the transition had taken.

However, at the time he'd been telling Keith to pilot black in his absence, he'd forgotten red would require a new pilot too. Who would pilot red, if Allura was needed to pilot the castle-ship, and Coran for that ship's defenses?

"Your bond might be weaker with distance. You said that distance made a difference for Zarkon."

"I can't sense him at all! It's like he's not even there... like it never even happened." Shiro gazed up at the stars.

"Perhaps if we take you beyond Haven's borders -"

He shrugged, "If they show up and I'm not here, that's not going to do me much good."

"If I can assist you in any way, please let me know."

He furrowed his brow and looked at her, "Are you in contact with the Blade?"

"Yes, well, to some extent. We did send a message to them to direct the voltron team toward Guild Headquarters, should they be in contact, but we didn't disclose why. We've not heard back."

Shiro nodded with a sigh. Then he asked, "What's the Trading Post?"

"I can take you there."


	6. Chapter 6

"Princess," Keith said as he twisted in his chair to face the Altean woman and sighed, "this clearly isn't working."

A third attempt at the strange border had yielded results similar to their first attempt, three weeks ago. Swerved away from Shiro's DNA signal in a curve trajectory. This was preferable to the other option of being thrust into the midst of a Galra fleet, or some other danger, but also didn't get them any closer to their goal of finding their friend.

Allura slowed the ship to a full stop and snapped, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Maybe...maybe the Blade of Marmora has information on this anomaly," Coran twisted his moustache.

Pidge perked up at Coran's suggestion and she watched Allura's reaction, intently. She sat on her hands to keep her fingers from tapping nervously, but couldn't stop a heel from bouncing.

Allura's voice was tight, "Pidge, is your console picking up anything at all?"

"I'm not picking up anything that could explain what's happening." Pidge tapped at her console to bring up all the programs she had running. "Nothing organic that would explain it, no technology, either, but there seems to be a barrier of some sort."

"And I'm not picking up any way through, or past or...whatever," Lance slouched, resting his chin in his hand.

"Then it's got to be magical," Allura glowered fiercely.

"Uh, maybe, maybe Coran's idea to, you know, talk to the Blade could be helpful, then," Hunk asked, shrugging. "I don't know, it just seems they might have picked up some knowledge over the centuries?" He shrank under Allura's glare and muttered, "It's just a thought."

"Yeah," Lance said, "at the very least, it wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Right now, we could really use more information than what we're getting," Keith said.

"The Olkari had no idea what this might be, but maybe one of our other allies do," Pidge said, exchanging a glance with Keith.

"I have no idea who, or what you are talking about, but if it's possible they can tell us anything about how to get through this... whatever, I say it's worth a shot," Ryo offered.

"It's up to you, Princess," Coran said.

Allura's glare shifted to the floor as she considered the option, then she looked at Coran and gave a nod, "Fine. Set a course for the Blade of Marmora."

* * *

It was late afternoon when campers tossed their packs into Tog's jet and clambered wearily happy into seats, anxious for showers and civilization. As Romelle and Brialla drew out their parting, Kimi and Tog reached for their blinking wave devices they'd left in the craft and partially zoned out of the conversation listening to their messages.

"Tog, a matter on Q has just come up," Kimi bolted out of her chair, pecked her twin's cheek, and climbed out of the open hatch, kissing Romelle's cheek along the way, saying, "I'll see you on New Altea either tonight or tomorrow morning."

Shiro climbed out of the jet after her, stating firmly, "I'm coming with you."

Kimi turned and gaped at him, startled at his assertion.

Shiro cocked his eyebrow and asked, "Unless there's a top secret reason I shouldn't?"

"Um, Fine. Let's go. We've a shuttle to catch. If we time it right, it'll only take two hours," Kimi said. She turned and sprinted to the public transport docks.

Shiro waved at Matt and Sam then ran after Kimi, catching up to her as they skimmed past the closing doors. When he was no longer gasping, he asked her what the matter was about.

"A delivery from the Trading Post. The Post is a right nasty place, it attracts all types of miscreants, but it does serve useful purposes. One of the purposes we have made of that place is disrupting slave trades, specifically child slavery. We use magic, and some tech, to do it." Her gaze was torn between the window, anxious for their arrival to her destination, and her conversation with Shiro.

Shiro's eyes widened, "Slave trade?"

"The empire thrives because of slavery, particularly child slavery, but the Empire picks up such an enormous number of people for slaves, in some cases as a tax revenue, they can't possibly place everyone for their own purposes, and even the hardest hearts draw the line at sacrificing young children in the gladiator rings. So, whatever and whoever is left on the slaver ships tend to get pirated to high bidders for extra profit to the slavers. The Empire turns a blind eye.

"Every few months, or so, one of those ships carrying children as cargo swings near enough the Trading Post, our tech and magic web traps the ship, and transports the children to Q, where they are tended and nursed to health before more intensive social integration."

Shiro's brow furrowed and he looked sidelong at her, "Intensive social integration?"

"As they gain health and strength, they will be moved to more permanent residences, most often through adoption. They will also receive education at the Academy. I'll take you there, too," Kimi assured him.

They exited the shuttle and headed for another, scooting through the door just as it was closing. This shuttle was less crowded than the last, and they were able to find a bench where they could sit apart from the other passengers.

"What do you do with the slavers and the ships?"

"We use their ships for spare parts."

"The slavers?"

Kimi squared her eyes with his, stating, "They are transported, stripped of clothing, onto a desert planet outside Haven space, with a bottle of water and a knife, each."

Shiro sat a little straighter and blinked. Crime existed in Haven, and they did have laws and justice systems, but she'd also told him crimes against children, in particular, were universally not tolerated within Haven, and could render the perpetrator exiled.

Kimi shifted her gaze back out the window, watching their descent. The shuttle landed and they left it to board the last bit of space for this trip. They were the only passengers on this one, so they each took a bench to themselves, and stretched their legs.

He asked, "Do you rush off to inspect every one of these, what did you call it...delivery?"

"Delivery is the word I use, it seems apt, and no. I do not inspect every one of them. I usually don't get to inspect them at all, anymore."

"What's different about this one?"

Kimi was quiet for several ticks, "One of the children is Aelghwe'an."

"You don't have a colony out there, do you."

"No, but an Aelghwe'an has been captured, before, and this is the first sign we have she might still be alive."

Shiro frowned, "Just one?"

"That I'm aware of in recent times. We've changed our tactics over the centuries to lose as few people to them as possible. Even still, though, occasionally they change tactics or one of us slips and someone gets captured."

"How long ago?"

"Three hundred ten years ago."

Shiro studied her as she stared out the window. "Who did you lose when you were eighteen?"

Kimi was slow to answer. "My mother. It was my, and Tog's, first mission."

Shiro asked,"Tog pilots for the Guild, or Haven?"

She shook her head slightly then turned to face him, again,"No! Neither. Tog doesn't leave Haven. At all. He hasn't, since...Not since that."

"Oh. What did your mother do in the Guild?"

Kimi sagged and knit her brow. Her voice was quiet, "My mother was never in the Guild. Its been in existence only a little over one hundred years." After a moment, she said, "My mother was a sniper. Haven approached the Empire very differently then, than we do now. Back then, we were fighting to hold, or win back, freedom for entire planets and star systems. Now, we invade various minor operations to get people out of slavery."

"What changed?"

Her brow flickered, "Druids. Magic users can sense others with magic, and three hundred ten years ago, the Galra began to keep druids on all their ships and at all out-posts."

"How did you get away? Your first mission?"

"It was combined effort and luck, but mostly it was Alric."

It was late afternoon at their destination on the small planet Kimi called Q. The wall of pleasantly perfumed muggy air greeting them as the door opened, quickly brought a sheen of sweat to both their faces. An attendant met Shiro and Kimi outside the tram bay, with water they gratefully accepted. Kimi listened intently to his report as they followed him.

The lush yellow-tinted vegetation on either side of the path was barely held at bay with consistent clearing. It draped over the rail fence, and sometimes arched overhead, heavy with purple-skinned fruit. Kimi plucked one, felt its weight before handing it to Shiro, then picked one for herself and bit in, tearing a thick rind away from a lime green inner flesh that appeared similar to a peach or mango. Juice dripped from the fruit, and down her chin from the bite she took. Shiro did the same as he watched her do, and was rewarded with a mild citrus tang, that dampened the growling in his belly.

Ninety-four live children had arrived just over thirty hours ago, though the body count totaled three hundred seventy-seven. The ages ranged from yearling to late teen. Most were responding well, a few were not.

"That's to be expected," Kimi said, glancing at Shiro. "Tell me about the Aelghwe." She tossed the pit and skin into the forest, then dribbled a bit of her water on her hands and wiped her chin.

They were approaching a tree scattered field, ringed with simple shelters, where several children, many showing signs of extreme starvation, were lounging in the sun. The adults outnumbered the children more than three to one, and each child had at least one adult nearby. The Aelghwe'an child was easy to pick out, as she was the only half-Galran.

"She's one of the younger ones, she says she's seven. Healers confirm that. She was a sorted up."

"She was intended for the brothels, then," Kimi said, glancing at Shiro, again.

Shiro sucked in a sharp breath as he crossed his arms and swept his gaze over the children in the field again.

"Not her story," their guide shook his head.

Kimi's intent gaze bored into their guide and her brows twitched, "She has a story?"

"She was to be handed over to a General Darzok, as fourth wife."

"Then what was she doing on a slave ship? And what's that band around her neck?"

Shiro looked over the field, again. No other child had anything around their necks.

"She won't let anyone inspect it. Says it's keeping her alive."

"I wonder what that's about," Kimi muttered. She looked at the guide again, "What do the healers say?"

He shrugged, "She's healthy. She's not telepathic."

"Not even a spark. That's odd," Kimi frowned. "I think its time I met this youngling."

Shiro had been quietly following the conversation, but a detail was nagging him, "Will she be able to fit in here?" Shiro received blank looks from her and their guide, so stated, "She's half-Galran, and from what you've told me, Havenites don't like Galrans, at all."

Comprehension came back to Kimi's eyes, "Ah. She is not the only half-Galran in Haven. It is a rare mix, here, that's very true. She may not be fully accepted by everyone, here, but she will have a niche."

"What if she doesn't want to stay?"

"She has every right to leave," Kimi asserted, clasping her wrist. "No one is obligated to stay within Haven, if they are truly intent on leaving."

Shiro cocked his brow and leaned forward slightly, "Really?"

Kimi nodded emphatically, "Really."

"So I can go to the shipyard, take a jet and leave Haven space?"

"You can, and you may," Kimi shrugged.

The guide confirmed her statement.

"Do you know anyone who has?"

Kimi regarded him a couple of ticks before answering quietly, "I have." Her clasped hand moved up her to her forearm as she glanced toward the field.

Shiro's eyes widened, "You're a pilot?

"No." Her gaze swept across their feet.

Shiro blinked at Kimi.

She peered up at him through her lashes and said, "Its... a story." She gestured toward the children with her eyes, and said, "I'd really like to meet this girl."

"Right." Shiro followed her to where the child was sitting, with attendants, inspecting flowers poking through the shorn grass.

As Kimi stepped in front of the girl, she knelt, and said, "Hello."

When the girl looked at Kimi, her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Mother!" Then she frowned and said, wistfully, "No, you aren't my mother."

Kimi tilted her head and said gently, "My name is Kimi, and he is Shiro. May we sit with you?"

The girl peered at Shiro nervously, then shrugged and nodded sadly. Kimi sat on the ground, cross-legged, so Shiro did, too.

"Have you a name," Kimi asked, resting her hands on her knees.

The girl looked at her, glanced at Shiro, then swung her gaze down toward her left knee.

"You miss your mother," Kimi suggested.

The girl nodded, wailing, "I want to go home!"

"Of course you do," Kimi agreed. After a pause she said, "Tell me, what do you see happening if you were to go home."

The girl swung her gaze back to Kimi in amazement. "Would you? Would you take me to my mother?"

"Will you stay with your mother?"

The girl's face crumpled and she began to cry, drawing her knees up to hug them against her chest, "Th-they were going to make me marry that old man!"

"That doesn't sound pleasant. Is it possible there might be another way?"

The girl sniffled, "I don't know!"

"Consider this, you are here. Is it possible your mother might be brought here, as well?"

The child gaped at Kimi, wide-eyed, "Do you have my mother?"

Kimi shook her head sadly, "I don't think we do. However, if you tell me of your mother, where she is staying, we might be able to find her, and bring her here. Do you know where you came from?"

The child didn't know where she came from. She described an apartment of large, windowless rooms, housing many women, mostly mothers, who were sometimes called away from their children. Other women, and druids, were there as guards, and were not nice. She glanced skeptically to either side of herself, asking, "Where is here?" Her lower lip trembled.

"Well, for starters, here you don't have to marry anyone you don't want to. You don't have to marry anyone, if you don't want to... Tell me about that band around your neck. Does your mother have one? Did all the mother's and children have one?"

The girl's mother did have one, but the other women didn't, and she honestly believed her own life depended on wearing it, "It keeps me from getting sick."

Kimi tilted her head to one side, "Does it?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders.

Kimi asked, "Have you ever been ill? Had a fever?"

"Not that kind of sick," the girl informed her, "mind sick."

"Mind sick?"

"Mother was mind sick, but the druids cured her by giving her a collar like mine." She stroked it, absently.

"C-cured her?" Kimi stared at the girl for a moment, uttered a false start, then asked, "Have you ever been without the collar? What would happen if it were taken off?"

"I've never been without the collar," she exclaimed, then glanced down, "well, sometimes it gets tight and I need a new one." She looked up at Kimi again, and added solemnly, "only the druids can do that though, take them off or put them on," her bottom lip quivered, again.

"If it could be taken off, what would happen?"

The girl shrugged, "I've always been asleep."

"I am very curious as to what this mind sick is. Are you afraid of what it might be?"

The girl nodded, scrunching up her face, again.

"Well, I'm a healer, and there are a few other healers about. If there were a magic bearer around who could figure out that band, and you were surrounded by healers, would you be less frightened?"

The girl looked fearfully at Shiro and pulled her knees back up to her chest.

Kimi's cheek twitched, "Oh, I doubt he could do much more than look cross-eyed at it. However," Kimi held out her hand, palm up, and produced an orb of silvery light, "I am a Cleric, which is similar to a Druid. Would you trust me?"

The girl considered Kimi for some moments before nodding slowly. She soon had female healers to either side of her and Kimi kneeling close in front of her, inspecting the smooth piece of metal. The girl whimpered when the metal unclasped, and clutched for it as Kimi withdrew it.

"Oh, child, that's not illness... that's you, kitling," Kimi whispered, "You're not sick in the mind, you're aelghwe'an. You're telepathic."

In the end, Kimi tapped the terrified child with a touch of magic, putting her to sleep, and had the healers take the child to her bed.

The collar had turned into a twisted cord of metal, that glinted in the light of a full moon. Kimi inspected it, blinking away tears streaming freely down her cheeks.

Shiro said, "You have a sister."

Kimi sucked in a shaky breath, tilted her chin in a slow nod, whispering, "I have a sister." She looked up, past Shiro's shoulder, then sighed and rose to stand.

Shiro looked behind him and stood up, also, as a person in the dark gray of the Guild was joining them.

"Grady, thank you for coming," Kimi said, holding the cord in her open palm, "this was about her neck. The charm is traceable yet, please record it for reference and then have the techs take a look for any tracking design."

"Yes, ma'am," Grady nodded, scooping the bit of metal into a small box, then he turned and jogged away.

Shiro gave a start, and looked at Kimi in astonishment, "You think she's a plant?"

"What else could she be," Kimi whispered. "The Galra don't marry halflings, and they don't transport child brides or harem gifts on slave ships."

"What's going to happen to her?"

Kimi frowned and squinted her eyes at Shiro, "Hopefully, she will get used to the idea she doesn't require a magical collar to ensure her quality of life. I am really uncomfortable with the possibility of playing with her mind any more by giving her a false one."

"She certainly doesn't need any more mind games," Shiro agreed, letting his hands drop to his hips. "What are you going to do, now?"

"There are extra cots, here, I'd like to be here in the morning to wake her." She studied Shiro. "I can take you back to New Altea, if you'd prefer."

He shrugged, "I can handle a cot."

She gazed back toward the horizon. "Right now, I'd like to run. Would you care to join me for a run?"

The corners of Shiro's mouth twitched, "Sure, I can go for a run."


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning, Shiro ate his breakfast while strolling around the compound with the grandmotherly keeper of this particular arrival camp. He'd originally gone with Kimi to wake her sister, but when the child had reacted to his presence with apprehension, Shiro had decided to allow Kimi time with her as yet nameless sister.

Hilda showed him around the various indoor and outdoor settings, recreation activities and gardens. She deftly answered his questions about the entire operation with humor and rosy cheeked authority, and introduced him to some of her staff. The majority of the adults were primarily here for the children, and secondarily to maintain the buildings, grounds, and play and work equipment.

Kimi found him inspecting one of the vegetable patches as the sun was reaching its high point. Shiro glanced up just as she was coming through one of the small orchards. He smiled and waved to Kimi, and thanked his guide, leaving her with the gardeners and their weeding, and jogged to Kimi.

When he arrived at her side and they were walking toward the transport bays, she asked if he was up to encountering the Trading Post. They were only an hour away by shuttle, from here.

"Um. Is there any way to get in a shower?"

"Eh," Kimi waved her hand, "you don't want to be too clean at the Post. You could start a riot among the thieves, or a kitty among the cut-throats."

Shiro stared at her in disbelief at such a description. "Thieves? Cut-throats? What kind of place is this," he scoffed.

"There is no central authority, or law, established or enforced. You've faced the Empire and have given aid to some of the oppressed, most of whom are good people. The Post attracts another side of the oppressed among the honest merchants and trades people for whom the place was initially set up. Thieves, thugs, and pirates go there, too."

Kimi's unnerving calm told him she was serious. He straightened his own features and asked, "What else about it should I know?"

They climbed aboard a tram, choosing to stand for the short jaunt to the shuttles.

"What occurs in Haven, stays in Haven. We don't advertise it exists, and it is, therefore, relatively unknown beyond the border."

Shiro nodded comprehension, "Okay. Don't talk about Haven."

"There is much that occurs at the Post that has shocked many, and truly there is little I could say that would prepare you for all you will witness. When we touch down, try not to look around. Just follow me. I'll take you where you can watch activity and ask your questions without attracting too much attention."

He cocked his eyebrow, "You think I'll attract attention?"

"You do attract attention. You're pretty."

Shiro gave her a double take. She didn't twitch a muscle, though her eyes might have glinted.

He cocked his eyebrow, saying, "And you're -,"

"You're also a new species, and we're curious, too," she added.

"Will we go to the guild?"

"No, they'll try to recruit you and put me back to work."

Shiro grinned, "Can't have that."

Shiro's first view of the Trading Post was that of a massive bio-domed city, some hundred meters in diameter, affixed to the rough hewed surface of a free floating meteor. The underside of the massive space rock had been outfitted with a multitude of arms thrusting out, docking various spaceships. As one ship un-docked, the arm it had been attached to reeled back into the space rock. Kimi reminded him to stay close and keep moving.

When the shuttle landed in the bay and the doors opened, Shiro recoiled, coughing from the vile odors wafting in layers, assaulting his olfactory nerves on every level. Then he squared his shoulders and jogged into it to catch up with Kimi as she led him briskly through the grimy dank, bay and tunnels, echoing with indecipherable din, past dark lumps crouched and moaning; hunched trios or more haloed in noxious smoke; someone was really enjoying urinating in a lift, no, that was... something else; a busker beating time against a poet's rhymes at the stairwell.

Shiro could feel eyes following him, but wasn't about to look behind himsel to try to figure out who. He stayed on Kimi's heels up the flights of stairs, her thick, glossy braid his beacon past pamphlets handlers; someone screaming impending doom; someone's spittle flecking his face from the groaning escalator; another musician, another level; skeletal, sallow-skinned persons pawed at them, moaning for some word he couldn't make out; a guy having a shaking fit collapsed, letting go the bottle he'd been gripping, Shiro heard it clink down the stairs. Kimi continued trudging through the sticky grit, seemingly oblivious to the perverse revelry happening all around them.

As they stepped up to the surface level, the scene took on shouting, crowd ringed fighting activities; strange animals, caged, cowering or snarling; various shades of grime splattered with colorful scrawls; heavily armed brute types bearing, or guarding, curtained litters; empty window sockets; curbside bets; an amphibean male wearing red fringed shorts broke away from several similarly clad friends, to slinked toward Shiro, simpering suggestions he knew what Shiro wanted.

"Uh," Shiro grunted, backing up a few steps. He heard his name at his ear, felt a hand at the crook of his elbow and focused on Kimi at his left shoulder as he walked in step with her.

"Shiro... I'm right beside you. It would be a mistake to turn around, or erupt a fight, here... At the end of the block we'll take the left and cross the way... There's an alley we'll use as a short-cut to the next block over." She continued to talk him through their brisk, zig-zag route, as she led him through and out of the morass, to the upper levels, finally into one of many buildings with an abandoned upper story.

While Kimi fiddled with the door so it wouldn't lock on them, Shiro slowly looked around the wrecked space before edging toward a gaping wound that had once been a floor-to-ceiling glassed window, long since shattered to gritty dust under his boots. Across the way were apartments above a block of businesses. There was a restaurant, shops and pubs. He peered down onto the street several stories below. The view wasn't any prettier from up here, it was just broader. There was too much more of it. A brawl poured out onto the street to his left and quickly spread through the dense crowd. He backed away from the window.

Kimi picked her way past deteriorated furnishings that had once decorated a business. "You can see Guild headquarters from here," she said, stepping to the edge of the gaping hole Shiro had just turned from, and pointed out at an angular, slate gray building a block over to their right. The din caught her attention and she peered below. "Hm. Someone's angry." She clasped her hands behind her back and looked over her shoulder at him.

Shiro closed his eyes, as he breathed in deeply through his nose, let it out through his mouth, then opened his eyes to step back toward the window, not quite beside her. She pointed out a few other places of interest, while she had him there, keeping his gaze upward.

When she paused, he gestured at the scene below them, demanding, "What possible purpose does any of that serve!"

Startled, Kimi blinked at him. "Personally, I found out I have a sister... also, that my mother is possibly still alive," Kimi took a deep breath, "On a larger scale, the traders and pirates who frequent here bring all manner of empirical information with them, some of which ends up being useful to us."

He growled, "Is there anything like this in Haven?"

She tensed, her eyes flared into a hard glare. She answered with a slight shake of her head, "Not even remotely."

"How does none of that get back into Hav-"

"That border is not so easily breached," she snapped. "So long as someone from there is of full adult mental capacity, its easy to get here. Its not always so easy to return." She knit her brow, and sadness softened her features again, as his eyes widened. "Those of us who risk coming here either associate with the Guild, have legitimate business, or are seeking a kind of thrill beyond what is provided within the border. Some thrills are more black market than others and we lose people to the street."

"Can't you do anything about it? Heal those people?"

"We used to try. After awhile we realized we were seeing the same faces, repeatedly. We healers were exhausting ourselves bringing people back from the brinks they were toeing. They came straight back here, found more toxic substances, mixed up nastier concoctions. The more desperate we were to get them back, the harder they fought to lose themselves until they were literally frying their brains beyond our abilities in one go. Focusing on preventing such desire in the first place has given us the best results, but we can't save everybody."

He gestured toward the window again, "That's not just...your people, though." He was about to say 'Havenites', but caught himself this time.

"Oh, the Empire suffers losses of people to here, too, but because they can't find it, and don't lose anyone they deem important, they stopped paying attention to it a few centuries and some ago."

Shiro's eyes narrowed, "The Empire can't find it, but pirates and slave traders can?"

"They have their magic tricks, we have ours," Kimi shrugged. "If any in the high command ever took it into their heads to come here in a non-empire vessel, they could bypass the safeties easily enough."

"So, you screen for ships and only keep certain ones out," Shiro confirmed.

"Yes." Kimi gestured for him to follow. As they spoke, she led him back through the door, down the hall and up a flight of stairs, then across a rickety metal bridge spanning to the flat roof of the next building over.

"And the rest of ... your border, you only screen for the presence of an Ambassador, such as yourself."

"Correct."

"What happens to other ships at the border?"

"They get redirected and pushed back out into space as close to probable trajectory as we can make out."

"Do you ever get multiple attempts from any one spacecraft?"

"Yes, it happens fairly frequently. Anyone trying to cross space through that area encounters this huge, inexplicable mass that bounces them along to the other side. We hear stories of it in the pubs below, sometimes."

A meter from the edge of this roof was the gaping window of the next building over. Kimi leapt through first, pivoted and swept backwards a few steps to give him room, adding a little flourish with her hands. Shiro grinned and jumped into the room, squatting deep as he landed.

He straightened, asking, "Huh. Has anyone ever fired weapons in through the border?"

Kimi faltered, then said quietly, "Yes, and we sometimes lose people at the border that way, too." She turned, squared her shoulders and set off, leading him through the maze, again.

Shiro watched her for a moment, before striding to catch up to her, "You've lost a few people to this war with the Empire."

"We've all lost something, or are set to lose something. You've lost an arm. The Alteans, and countless others have lost their home worlds. It's war...dwindled to a resistance on our part. No one wins at war. There are only ever survivors left to eke what they can from the dust and ashes."

They continued in silence as he followed her through the dusty, dilapidated spaces in a general downward direction. At ground level, they stepped down into a private alley walled at one end, servicing two separate structures. Kimi crossed the alley, trotted up a shorter stair to the left, and pressed the panel for the door to open.

Shiro followed her through a sparsely occupied pub. Kimi nodded at the bar-keep on their way to the door. At the door, she studied Shiro's face. He gave a curt nod and followed close after her as led him into the crowds, back to the shuttle bay. He was definitely ready for a shower, now.

* * *

During respites, Keith had his fellow paladins in the gym as often as possible, working on team building exercises. He wanted Shiro back as their team leader, as much as anyone else in the team did, but they had to find him, first. In the meantime, Voltron was still getting called into action, and the lions seemed content with who was available to them. That meant it was up to the humans and alteans to overcome their own discomfort of the situation.

"Okay team," Keith said, "Concentrate on what's in front of you, be aware of what's around you!"

"Aww...I like this one! It's just like dodgeball," Ryo said, getting into the rhythm of the exercise.

"What," Lance brought his shield up, holding his ground against the assault, "This. Is. Nothing. Like. Dodgeball."

"You've.. never.. played.. dodgeball ..with Ryo," Keith said.

"When do we get to throw something back?"

Coran's voice boomed over the intercom, "Alright, I'm intensifying the speed," Coran upped the speed a second time. After a few ticks watching them intently, he said over the intercom, "That's it! You've got it!"

The door panel of the observation deck slid open. "What level are they at, Coran," Allura asked, stepping into the small room.

Coran pivoted to face her, and smiled broadly, "Oh, Princess, you appear well rested," he glanced over his shoulder at the controls and the paladins below, "They're uh, they're holding steady at high intermediate with this exercise, at least."

Allura shifted her gaze toward the five earthlings on the court below, and asked, "What else have you had them work on today?"

Coran and the paladins had been up long enough to warm up with the headbands, and work with their weapons. Individually, and then as a team against the gladiator, and now this.

"I was going to let them break, soon, for a meal," he continued.

"Have you figured out our time table?"

Coran stroked his mustache,"With no interruptions, we should be at Blade headquarters in about thirty-seven hours."

Allura nodded, "Very well. After the meal, we'll begin our next set of jumps." She turned to leave the room.

"Very good, princess." Coran watched as the door slid closed behind her, then sighed and turned his attention back around to watch the paladins.

* * *

Shiro and Kimi were silent for the first part of the three hour trip back, he in quiet contemplation, she in telepathic communication on her waver. As they were passing the general vicinity of Q, Shiro noticed her attention was fixated on the view beyond the window, and the concern in her expression.

He asked, "Did you ever learn her name?"

"She hadn't been given a name," Kimi said quietly. "Coming up with her own name frightened her."

"Did you suggest any to her?"

If Shiro had blinked, he'd have missed the flash of a smile that crossed Kimi's face.

"A few. She likes Chepi."

He asked, "Are you going to adopt her?"

"I am no kind of home." Kimi stashed her waver in a pocket.

Shiro studied her for a moment, "You're going to leave your sister -"

"With people who can consistently provide for her what I, at this time, cannot."

Shiro was stunned, "What can't you provide for her?"

"Oh, where to start, stability," Kimi held up a finger, "I don't have a home of my own, I have friends and family who allow me space in their homes, or I pitch a tent when I'm Haven-side." Another finger joined the first, "Predictability, I'm not often Haven-side, and when I am, I have a few different duties I attend to, and I can get called away to any of them at any time. That's just the first few atop a rather long list of good reasons for me to not take her in."

"Could you scale back -"

Kimi squared her gaze with his, saying, "I swore an oath. To my twin. I gave my word I'd bring our mother back, preferably alive. I now have confirmation my mother likely is alive, proof I have been searching the wrong areas this entire time," Kimi shook her head, "I don't know what giving your word means to your people, but among mine, it means I have a job to do."

After a few moments Shiro asked, "Do you really think she, your sister... Do you think she'll be adopted?"

"I know she'll be adopted. My brothers Bastion and Glen both pushed in, as did aunt Gail."

"Not Tog?"

"Tog doesn't have permanent dwelling, either. It makes more sense for auntie, Bas or Glen to take her in. They've homes, mates, children," she let her voice trail off, and turned her attention to the window.

After a moment Shiro said, "I think it's really great that your family has stepped up to take her in."

Kimi slowly faced him, blinked, and said, "That's kind of you to say." She turned her attention to the descent, and took her wave device back out. It was blinking, again.

They rode the rest of the way with silence looming between them, until they were descending to New Altea.

"We are arriving after tea. I'm arranging to dine in my room. Would you like a similar arrangement of dinner sent to your room?"

Shiro answered he'd appreciate that. "Thanks."

She nodded distractedly, "You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

Upon returning to the palace, the royal family and the Holts met Kimi and Shiro in the grand hall. They were also all heading upstairs. Rowena and Romelle stopped short of greeting Kimi with open arms, insisting she needed a shower, before they could embrace her.

As Matt and Sam accompanied him up to his room, Shiro glanced behind himself, catching Kimi peeking at him as she was ascending the opposite stair, flanked by Princess Rowena and Romelle.

Sam and Matt knew about the planet Q and the function it served, but hadn't been there themselves, and were quite curious. Shiro told them of his experience with the place, and his impressions of the entire operation. They gathered in his room as he related his stories.

"It's a good thing they're doing, there. I wish... I wish it wasn't necessary in the first place," Shiro leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and shook his head, "seeing all those kids, emaciated, begging and crying for family they'll never see again, and knowing what they would face otherwise... what so many others must be facing... its just heartbreaking. I should be doing something about it...I could be doing something about it. With Voltron!" Shiro frowned and heaved a sigh. What was taking his team so long? Maybe he should ask Kimi if she could get him to Blade Headquarters. Eh, scratch that. He'd seen their crafts and knew full well they weren't suitable for such an endeavor of distance.

Sam asked, "You met the child? Her sister? What's she like?"

"She's a sweet kid," Shiro shrugged his shoulders, "Scared. Kimi thinks one of her brothers will adopt her."

Sam's face cracked with delight and he clapped his hands, "Splendid!"

"Then you went to the Trading Post," Matt exclaimed, with a bounce that shook the bed he and Shiro were sitting on, "That place sounds so exciting!"

Shiro shuddered and sat up straight, "Be glad you're too young to go there." He gave them broad descriptions of what he'd witnessed during that excursion, not bothering to hide his revulsion.

Sam guessed, "Did you and Kimi have a falling out?"

Shiro jumped from his perch to pace, exploding about how she had barely warned him of common activities to expect. "Thieves and cut-throats! That's all she warned me about! She said nothing about all the street gambling or, or fighting, or caged animals! Or the begging! You'd think she'd have said something about all the drugs and prostitution, but no!"

Sam and Matt exchanged looks of concern, as Sam asked, "Did anything happen while you were there? Were you hurt?"

"No, ...well, that fight broke out, but we were, I don't know, six or seven stories above it."

Sam relaxed, some, "So she managed to keep you out of the main fray."

"I guess," Shiro plopped back down on his bed.

Matt was confused, "It sounds like she was trying to let you know that its not a nice kind of place."

Shiro scoffed.

"You're the one who wanted to go there," Matt muttered.

"Perhaps she didn't know what specifics to warn you of," Sam suggested, when Shiro asked him what he meant, Sam continued, "Had she told you any of it, would you have believed her? You're telling me of things I'm having difficulty imagining."

"How could she not know what to tell me?"

"Well, we are a new species for them and in the past couple of weeks, I've heard her answer almost every one of your questions, and most of our questions, to the best of her ability. I've heard her converse at length with you on your observations. I've not heard many questions of hers answered by you. Of the answers you do give, I mainly know what you aren't likely to eat."

Shiro gave a start.

Sam said, "My boy, it's her job to answer your questions and show you around. She's not the enemy, though," Sam gave him an appraising look, "Or is she?"

Shiro shook his head. No, she, and Haven, weren't enemies. "I guess I just wasn't expecting... any of that."

"It's often our expectations of how things ought to be, that tends to trip us up the most," Sam said. He ushered Matt out of Shiro's room to let the man shower.

Dinner was at the door as he was buckling his belt. Shiro took the tray and thanked the boy, then sat at the room's writing table to eat his meal. He picked at it, Sam's observations prickling this thoughts.

Shiro shifted his gaze to his paladin uniform, hanging in the corner from the closet door. He stared at it for several minutes thinking about his assumptions of how he thought things should be lining up and compared all of it with what was staring him in the face. A glance at the clock told him everyone else should just be sitting to table.

He decided to stretch his legs, and left his room to walk the halls. After several turns and a few flights of stairs, he took the familiar path toward the social areas, then hesitated on the landing a moment before continuing down to the lower levels. After awhile he found himself entering the palace sanctuary, and he closed his eyes as he stepped just inside the doors, to help his eyes adjust to the dimmed lighting.

He hadn't been in here since camping. He hadn't much opportunity for contemplation, either. He inclined his head in reverence before opening his eyes. Someone with long hair was seated on the floor with his or her back to him. Shiro hesitated a moment before gingerly making his way to the altar and lighting a candle.

He stepped back to take a seat to the other person's left, folding himself into half lotus. He breathed in deeply, letting his gaze focus on a point on the floor just beyond his calves, so his eyes were almost closed, and focused his mind on his breath. His chaotically swirling thoughts slowly levelled out. This allowed him to leisurely examine each musing before sending it to the flame, until he was alone in the void of his mind. The emptiness was a bliss he relished past the sputtering out of the candle he'd lit. He stayed until his haunches ached for movement.

As he was unfolding himself, he noticed the other person was preparing to leave, also. He gave a start when he recognized the other person was Kimi, whom he'd never seen with her hair loose. Her mouth twitched a soft curve and she inclined her head slightly when their eyes made contact before the door slid closed between them. Shiro waited a moment before following her out.

"Kimi?"

She kept walking as though she didn't hear him. He covered the distance between them with a few long strides and reached out for her shoulder. She startled and turned to face him, her eyes wide, then she blinked and took something out of her ears. Shiro could just hear a tinny sound coming from the earbuds in her palm, before she fiddled with the device that turned off the music.

"I'm sorry I interrupted... thank you."

She shook her head slightly, "You interrupted nothing. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry I lost it at the Post. Thank you for ... being there, and being solid."

Her cheek twitched, "You're not the first and you weren't the worst."

"That's awesome, but you really had my six, and that means a lot. Thank you." She appeared confused, so he said, "You had my back."

"Oh," the comprehension was followed closely by more confusion, with a dash of concern.

"My voltron team had my back, we had each others backs, but it took some time to build up to it."

She relaxed and nodded, "That's normal."

"You didn't have to build up to it."

"I didn't have anything new to build up to." It was Shiro's turn to look confused, so she explained, "I know the Post like I know my own heartbeat. You were the unknown, but even that made you a known. You're not the first person to ask me for a tour, and there are only so many ways visitors react." She tilted her head, slightly watching him digest her words.

"You were expecting me to react as I did?"

"I was expecting you to react. You lasted longer than most. Shiro, in my experience, telling people anything of the Post before they see it with their own eyes has always been a mistake. I get accused of leaving information out, or not expressing bits better, when it's...just too much. I can't anticipate what you, or anyone else will notice, when I'm noticing something new every time I go there, myself."

He nodded slowly. That made sense, and to be fair, she had attempted, several times, to give a general impression that the place had dangers not to be taken lightly.

"The last time someone withheld information from me, even though it seemed reasonable and was justifiable to that person, it almost got my team and I killed. The last time someone told me they knew their way around a place, it turned out things had changed since they'd been there last. A situation arose, and there was panic. My team ended up having to stage a rescue we weren't prepared for. The last time someone told me they spread peace and diplomacy among all species, my best friend was shunned, immediately upon learning he is part Galran, with no other provocation to back it up."

He watched her as she was watching him. He continued, "I've been judging you, and Haven, based on my limited earthling scope, and recent experiences, that have nothing to do with you. I'm sorry for that. You are your own person. I'm sure you have your own quirks I'm overlooking while trying to pin you with all this ... other."

Her eyebrow cocked, and she gave a nod, "A few, I daresay. I don't need any others." She quirked her cheek, and laughed softly, "Thank you. That explains...so much."

Shiro grinned, then chuckled because she was.

"I've exaggerated a time or two. When I was much younger and full of myself, I thought I knew everything there was to know of me. I was dealt a few blows that showed me, with stark clarity, some of those traits and abilities were ideals to achieve and earn. I'm still earning, and I'm still learning." Kimi locked eyes with Shiro, and said, "I'm very fortunate for the people who supported me, and stood beside me while I was daring and foolish and full of myself."

Shiro nodded again, then turned his attention to the device she was still clutching in one hand. He asked about it, so Kimi swiped one of the earbuds clean and handed it to him. When he put it to his ear, he heard a lilting woodwind and soft chimes.

"This is nice, the music," Shiro mentioned.

"Yes?"

"Yeah. You listen to this for meditating?"

"I meditate. You like music?" Her eyes lit up and she asked shyly, "Would you like to hear some other genres?"

Shiro grinned, "Sure!"

Kimi's smile brightened the hall and she led him to one of the sitting arrangements, setting the small device on the table before them. A wave of her hand brought up a screen she flicked to enlarge, then swiped to a main screen with images next to descriptions, the selection they were listening to highlighted. The lettering was completely new to his eyes.

"We do not yet have enough samplings of your earth's written languages to translate. I understand your people have several. Do you read Altean?" He watched as she toggled through an option screen. The lettering changed to one he was more recently familiar with.

"Not fluently," he admitted.

"Fair enough," she answered. Kimi's eldest brother being a musician, she had a massive music library. She read the labels to him as she toggled through subsections and they listened to a few selections in each genre. The genre names were different, but only a few were truly completely foreign to his ears. In contrast, they didn't seem to have anything that would correspond to a few styles from Earth.

Shiro leaned forward to scroll through the selections, "What do you prefer to listen to?"

"Depends, most often whatever I feel like dancing to," she shrugged.

"What do you dance to?"

"Are you saying your people dance?"

Shiro glanced at her then selected something that had reminded him of home, stood up and held out his hand, "Will you dance to this?" It was a little jazzier than he'd anticipated, but he'd already made the selection.

Kimi gaped at him for a tick, then took his hand and stood. She stared at him quizzically as he led her in a dance from his home-world, his right hand light at her waist, her right hand in his left, her other hand at his shoulder. She was light on her feet. He was off-beat.

"What do you call this dance?"

"I'm trying to waltz, but it's been awhile so I don't know that this, what we're doing, is called anything, to be honest."

Her eyes widened, then she laughed. "Thank you, Shiro."

"For?"

"Sharing your first dance in a while with me."

He smiled, "You provided the music."

* * *

"Princess Allura," Kolivan inclined his head when he stood before her, "It is fortuitous you are here. To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"We come seeking answers." Allura told Kolivan of their search for Shiro, and the strange phenomenon they'd discovered. "Have you ever encountered it?"

"Yes, I know of what you speak. We have not had leisure to study that phenomenon beyond knowing there is no way through. However, we do know of a trader's outpost that has found a way to use an area of that phenomenon to hide from the Empire."

"We're also searching for my family." Pidge had the video of her brother's escape ready to play, and she popped up the screen, asking, "Do you have any information where my brother might be?"

Kolivan watched the video play out. "I believe you are going to find your answers with a small rebel faction that calls itself the Guild. We've been requested to get you in touch with them."

Coran asked, "Who are the Guild?"

Hunk asked, "Why have you been asked to take us to them?"

"It was not disclosed to us why we should, they have their own reasons for doing what they do. The Guild is an organized group of mercenaries we occasionally keep in touch with. Their Headquarters are based on the trader's outpost of which I speak."

Allura squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, "Very well. Take us to this Guild, then."

Keith asked, "Who do you know among this Guild?"

* * *

Shiro sat up and looked around his night dark room, wakened by a knock. Then he heard a whispering noise at the door and he leaped up to open it. In the dimmed lighting, he could just make out Kimi on the other side, kneeling to slide a paper under his door.

She gave a start and stood up, brushing loose curls back from her face, saying quietly, "Y-you wanted to know as soon as I... They're on their way. It should be just a couple of days."

Shiro read the time on his clock as too early to think, and looked back at her. For someone who self-described as lazy, she was dedicated to duty. "Thank you."

She gave a nod and quirked her cheek before turning away.

Shiro braced himself in the door jamb and leaned out into the hall to whisper, "Kimi?"

She pivoted mid-step, facing him again.

"Will you still give me tours?"

Her cheek quirked, "Of course! I'm glad you still want me to. I'll see you when it's light. I hope you have pleasant dreams."

Shiro grinned, "Of course I still want you to show me around! There's a lot of Haven I haven't seen, yet. Thank you... I hope your dreams are pleasant, too." He watched her walk down the hall until she disappeared around the corner.


	9. Chapter 9

"There are Scronjin and Mxthi in this Guild, eh? And Aelghwe'ans, too?" Coran tapped his chin, then said slowly, "I've not heard of those three species...and some others, in a very long time."

Kolivan nodded, "The Guild is small in number. They rarely work missions outside their own projects, but when they do, they can make quite an impact."

"Technically, you haven't heard of any species in a very long time," Lance stretched.

Allura frowned at Lance, "Coran, weren't they all allies of ours?"

"Yes, Altea was on good terms with many different species in those days," Coran stepped over to his console and began entering data for the computer to search for.

Allura pressed, "But then, some disagreement occurred?"

"Before the war against the Galra broke out, a disagreement between us, and the Aelghwe in particular, caused us to turn our backs on one another. I was just a lad at the time, so the details escape me. Then, after the war erupted, it was believed they may have been among the first to be wiped out and destroyed. Their entire star systems, and some others, couldn't be located."

"Maybe they just went into hiding and hid really well," Hunk suggested.

"Some of them are still around, making a stand against the Empire... that's a good thing, right?" Lance shrugged.

"For hire," Ryo sneered.

"Yeah, remember Rolo and Nyma? They were making a stand against the Empire, too," Hunk reminded them.

Allura rolled her eyes and focused her attention on the information Coran's search was generating.

Pidge asked, "Will we have to pay these people to get to my family?"

Kolivan answered, "I shouldn't think so."

Allura asked her advisor, "There was something particular of their politics?" She studied the data generated on the screens. Data tabs on two mammalian, and one reptilian species were available for perusal.

Coran looked over his shoulder, "There are a few species we Alteans may have had some differences of opinion with over the years. It happens, even under the best of circumstances. Princess, your father, in his vision, wanted to spread peace and unity, which would have set many things right." Coran sighed, "It's been a very long time since then, centuries... and clearly much has changed during our absence."

Allura regarded her advisor coolly for several moments, then agreed, "Yes, there have, indeed, been many changes over the centuries. I can't expect things to be as they were at the time my father sent the lions away. My father had a vision of spreading peace throughout the universe, and that means making allies, regardless of any differences we may have had, with anyone, in the past."

She drew in a breath and continued, "We have been making good friends and allies since awakening on Arus," she nodded at Kolivan, "but not everyone we've met has been capable of being of assistance, however good a friend they are, and so, I don't think we can trust to hope that everyone will be willing to assist us, in the fight against the empire." She stood and prepared her station for the next set of wormhole jumps.

Coran nodded and smiled softly with pride at his princess' pragmatism and intelligence.

Keith asked, "So, um, Kolivan? Do you have any recent information on any of these people?"

* * *

Shiro exchanged pleasantries with the royal family, and the Holts as he sat to receive his own breakfast. Sam and Matt were happy and excited with the news they were to see Katie, soon. They had both been amazed and delighted with Shiro's stories of her, though Sam hadn't been surprised at his daughter's tenacity, and both were anxious to see her, again.

"I'm getting the impression your people are quite adventurous," Alric announced, "would this be true across your entire species?"

"Hold on," Romelle exclaimed, "does this mean you'll be leaving before my wedding! Father! We have to move the date!"

Cregan groaned and set his fork down, "Romelle, can we have just one morning?"

"Um," Sam was about to answer the king's query, when the door slid open.

"Sire, your presence is requested in the war room," Kimi, still in her robe, announced from the door, and added in a low voice, "Shiro, you might find this interesting, too."

Shiro gave a start and stood up to follow close on their heels, the look of concern on Kimi's face worried him. He had a ton questions and in biting his tongue from blurting any, he felt he might be buried under the weight before he would learn any answers. Fortunately, they were not far from the designated space. A spacious room, centered with a long table no one was sitting at.

They were meeting with an elderly male and a shy youth in Haven blue, a tall male in Guild gray, and several digitally rendered leaders of Haven. Shiro recognized more than a couple of faces among the digitalized crowd, from enduring a few meals at the palace before camping with the Holts.

Alric greeted the elderly male and asked why his breakfast had been interrupted.

"Attending sirrah, I would like to suggest allowing General Nasir to state his report, first," Kimi swiftly announced.

Someone sneered, "Because he's one of yours?"

"Because then it won't take as long," Kimi retorted.

"Very well." Alric waved his hand, but exchanged a significant glance with the other council members.

The general tapped at a device on the table, flicking open a star map and began gesturing, his gestures highlighting areas as he spoke, his voice magnified by a mic attached at his lapel, "Sirrah, We have confirmation Lotor has answered the hag's summons. He's pulled all his forces away from the Gaston expansion and we are now confirming rumors there have been attacks on a ship we believe is the one designed to house the lions." Nasir shifted his weight to face the youth and whispered fiercely, "How could you possibly miss -"

The youth shrank under Nasir's angry hissings, the elder sneered a glare and stepped protectively in front of his charge. The assembled council-members mumbled among themselves, and presumably aides on standby. Shiro's gut was a knot of nausea.

"General, we need your intelligence, not your thoughts," Kimi urged him to stay on track. The mumbling among the council members died to a rumble among hushes.

"Right, well, according to the rumors voltron declined surrender."

Kimi's voice barely asserted itself over the rising din, "Voltron declined... specifically... or the ship hosting voltron?"

"There are some variations to the rumor, and it's had a couple weeks to evolve.. we can't confirm that specifically."

Shiro felt like he'd been punched in the chest and grabbed the back of the chair in front of him for balance. Was Keith flying black? Was Allura? Who was flying red? However they were doing it, they were a person shy of the minimum they truly needed. Unless... had Kolivan or another blade member joined them, maybe?

Kimi flicked a sidelong glance of concern at Shiro, and asked, "When did Lotor reach his main fleet?" She wasn't heard, so Alric repeated her question.

"From what we can figure, that would be about three weeks on, now." Nasir rolled his eyes and shook his head at the youth, again.

Alric's voice resonated over the low rumble, "And the voltron host ship has been at our border?"

Nasir answered, "Yes -"

A councilwoman's shrill voice cut in, "Is the empire able to track that ship?"

The elder put his lapel mic to his mouth before answering, "It doesn't exactly appear that way. The Empire didn't follow them back to our border... even after a patrol of theirs was surprised by the ship at our Yag side."

Nasir added, "We think the main fleet was meeting up with Lotor, then."

The council people erupted with questions, each vying to be heard over his or her neighbor.

The youth quivered and shrank, the elder began to interrupt, yelling over the commotion, "Sirrah, I'm very certain I can explain -"

Kimi put her hand to her throat and her voice overpowered the room, "AT WHAT POINT DID VOLTRON TEAM MAKE CONTACT WITH THE BLADE OUTPOST?"

Silence, shuffling feet and blank stares replaced the confusion. Shiro blinked at Kimi.

Nasir's voice squeaked, so he cleared his throat and said, "W-we received confirmation from Blade HQ at zero three fifteen hours this cycle that the voltron team arrived at their base at seventeen forty five hours of the preceding cycle, ma'am."

In her normal voice, Kimi asked, "Have you anything else to report?"

"Lotor doesn't appear able to track them, but he is definitely up to something."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There's movement among the empirical forces suggesting he's gathering his forces here, here and here."

Kimi asked, "Is that being coordinated with the Guild?"

"Yes, ma'am, we have."

"Can we do anything to trip Lotor's plans up?"

"We're looking into some one or two possibilities, but we might could use some help," Nasir's gaze swept the room, taking in the assembled council people, many shuffled feet could be heard.

"At what point was it apparent the voltron team had been attempting our border?"

"At zero four eleven of this cycle, ma'am. It became apparent while the monthly border reports were being reviewed, as you asked. I had my team relay you as soon as we could confirm," Nasir said, clearly puzzled.

"How many attempts?"

"Um," Nasir looked to the two from the Haven team.

"Two that we're certain of, though there might be a third, earlier, attempt," the shy youth blurted, startling himself.

Still calm, Kimi asked, "You've been hearing these rumors for at least three weeks? I asked specifically to be kept duly apprised of any bit of information regarding that ship and those people. I kept you aware of my locations, and you are well aware of my range. Why are you waiting until now to inform me?"

'Ma'am, I've had my teams recording and filing reports of every word, just like... oh... You meant you want to be told ... everything...directly," Nasir tapped his head and sighed, "Ma'am, I was lax in my understanding. I realize my error. I will not allow that to happen on my watch, again," he saluted smartly.

"I see. I probably could have been more exact in my original instruction, and I likely should have been more diligent when checking in, as well. Thank you, Nasir, Sirrah." Kimi inclined her head to the attending council-members, then turned to Shiro at her left and blanched, "Shiro, I am so sorry. I would ... I would have had you beyond the border with an escort... something... had I known... any of this."

Shiro nodded, distracted with questions no one here could possibly answer with any certainty. He could go over the data that shy kid had, but doing so would likely just fuel more questions. He would have to wait for the people with the answers, his friends. Hopefully, that would be just another couple of days. He stood against the wall with Kimi while the assembled councilors discussed whether to join Haven's forces with the Guild.

In a low voice, he asked, "What was that about Lotor gathering forces up?"

"I am not privy to the specific details, all that information is waiting at my office, apparently," she swallowed, "I can make a guess that Lotor might be planning an assault on an inhabited planet, or colony, inciting them to signal distress. Depending on where he chooses to lay his trap, we are not likely to be in a position to be of any assistance, especially at this point."

"Sure," Shiro nodded understanding. Every time he saw a star-map, he gained a greater appreciation for the expanse that was the known universe, and Lotor's last rumored positions were a massive distance away from the area marked out as Haven.

Like the Blade, Haven and the Guild were not able to pull off major assaults against the empire without a great deal of meticulous planning. It didn't help that Haven had been slowly retreating from the fight for centuries, effectively hamstringing the Guild into focusing on a few select projects. It would be several months before the Guild would be in a position to break free from Haven's imposed constraints. He couldn't entirely fault either group if they chose to stay out of it.

The vote favored against risking Haven's forces against the empire at such short notice, though it was close. Kimi winced and apologized, again, as they slid through the door.

"Kimi, this isn't your fault, nor do I blame you for how events are turning out."

"How can you say that? Your team was right at our border, at least twice, searching for you and yet, here you are."

"And yet, at no point have I felt the pull of the bond I once had with black." That was not comfortable to admit.

Kimi's eyes were wide as saucers as she whispered hoarsely, "Once had?"

"I haven't felt that bond since waking up in your ship's cabin," he said.

Kimi balked, halting in the middle of the corridor to stare blankly at him. Shiro noticed, and stopped walking, too, to look back at her. She appeared horrified and confused, "W-was that what I healed from your arm? Did I sever your bond?"

Shiro, his face screwed with thought and some amusement, said, "I don't think so. I don't think it works quite like that. Look, even Allura and Coran couldn't explain the paladin-lion bond, other than to say it was mystical and neither they, or science, could explain it." He stepped back toward her and coaxed her from the center of the hall, as Alric passed them.

"Ma-maybe it's the border? Interfering, maybe?"

"I think your people would have noticed a lion craft attempting your border, if the bond were still intact."

Kimi blinked, perplexed, "I-I'm confused... I don't understand -"

"You found me ejected... floating in space. I've had some time to reflect on that, and what I know of the bond that can form between a lion and its paladin. A bond I struggled with, especially wrenching the bond from its original paladin."

Kimi gave a start and her eyes widened again, so Shiro continued, "Yes, black was still bonded with someone, and he wasn't intact when my team first met Allura and Coran. The bond he had with his previous paladin had never been properly severed, and the paladin's bayard needed to be regained, so black could be whole for the paladin of his choosing."

"But, that would be you," Kimi persisted. "You still have the suit -"

"If I were still bonded with black, that craft would be doing everything in its power to reach me... and it can do a lot! I've witnessed what those lions can do, will do, for their paladins. Your people would have noticed something at your border, and it would have been worth reporting in the moment, during the team's first attempt. He would have acted of his own volition to get your attention. Of that, I have no doubt. At this point, I have to assume my bond with black is severed ... I have to assume the team is forming voltron without me-"

Kimi protested, "That's not confirmed-"

"If they are, though - "

"Shiro -"

"If they are, and if my team is doing well without me," Shiro rested his hands lightly on her shoulders, "I think I'd like to stay here. I'd like to join the Guild."

Kimi gasped, her brow knitting, "Your team! They need you -"

"Not if they're able to form voltron without me. The last thing they need is another pilot, and the very last thing black needs is another tug of war... and I feel that's what I would be."

She searched his face for a moment then slowly nodded, "I'm hardly going to talk someone of your abilities and qualifications away from the ranks. We need more pilots, and you're hardly just a pilot. It's just...but," her eyes gazed into his, "... be certain."

Shiro nodded and dropped his hands, "I'll confirm when I can... I guess in a day or two. You look like you haven't had breakfast yet."

Kimi frowned and placed her hands on her stomach, "Ooh, and I am hungry."

Shiro grinned and touched her elbow, "Let's feed you. How long have you been up?"

"Since being notified that your team made contact with the blade."

* * *

"How do we bypass that phenomenon, there?" Pidge was at her console, and glanced up at Kolivan, "or, how do they bypass the phenomenon?" They were just skimming past the point the ship would normally be nosing back out of the phenomenon

"Only adults are allowed access to the Trading Post," Kolivan said, "I will take Coran -,"

Lance exclaimed, "Only adults are allowed? Why are only adults allowed?"

"The Trading Post is not suitable for children -"

"We aren't children!" Lance looked over his shoulder, and corrected his statement, "Most of us aren't children," then he said to Pidge, "Sorry Pidge, looks like you're staying, this time."

"I'll just see about that," Pidge muttered, and began swiping and typing.

"We've been fighting Galra for a little while, now! We're hardly innocent children," Keith asserted.

"Isn't it like an Unilu swap-moon? We've been to one of those," Hunk said.

Kolivan shook his head, "The Post is not -"

Lance leaned toward Ryo and whispered, "That's where we got Kaltenecker."

Ryo frowned, eyed Lance suspiciously, and whispered back, "I thought you picked up Kaltenecker at a mall?"

"I didn't get to go last time," Allura announced, and narrowed her eyes, "Pidge, what can you -"

"I'm already on it," Pidge declared, "keep up."

"I strongly advise against that," Kolivan said.

Coran held up his hands as though gesturing them to slow down, "If Kolivan advises against -"

"Coran, I'm going," Allura asserted, "You will not talk me out of it, this time. I don't need rest!"

"This is no swap-moon," Kolivan asserted, "I cannot be responsible for you."

"We are plenty capable of being responsible for ourselves," Keith said.

"We can look after the princess, Coran," Lance patted the advisor on the shoulder, "Don't worry!"

Coran gave a start and he sputtered, "Now look here-"

"How're you coming with that, Pidge," Allura asked.

"Gimme a moment," Pidge ignored the bead of sweat forming at her brow, "they've got lots of safeties, I'm trying a different tactic," and continued hacking her way past unfamiliar programming. Before Kolivan could make another protest, Pidge punched the air above her head with a triumphant whoop, "We're in!"

"And I'm going," Allura asserted with a stiff nod. She guided the ship toward the meteor.

"We have to hurry, though," Pidge stood up, "Their programmers are good and they might get through that diversion I threw at them in less than the hour I'm speculating."

* * *

A woman stepped into the open door of Kimi's office and cleared her throat. Shiro barely glanced away from the map and idea board of information he and Kimi had been piecing together over the past couple of hours, though he kept his ears alert.

"Yes, Portia," Kimi continued applying labeling to the map while she addressed the woman at the door, "what do you have for me?"

"Uh, ma'am... it appears we may have been hacked."

Kimi turned from the array and stepped toward the door, "What do you mean may have been? Have we been hacked, or not? And what's been hacked? If hacking happened."

"The child detection ... for the slave dragnets... our trackers caught some questionable cyber behavior and we locked on to what they were doing, but just before we could get a trace, they backed off. That was ten minutes ago."

Shiro's interest piqued and he turned his attention to the conversation between the two women.

Kimi asked, "Were we hacked, yes or no?"

"Ma'am, we've been tracing back through what we'd found to see if we could detect a signature of any kind, and that seems to have set off a program that dismantled the entire chain, so... yes. We've been hacked."

"The child sweep! Someone detected and dismantled the child sweep nets? Do we know how? Why?"

"We have a theory its one of the ships with underage crew set to dock shortly. We found three possible, when we thought to look through docking records," Rotha tapped a device on her wrist and a holo image of three ships popped out.

Kimi asked, "Who's the most likely?"

"The voltron ship," Shiro pointed, "they're already here." The ship image he'd tapped became the focal image, and a map gave the location of their dock point.

"It looks like they're about to start docking. We should hurry," Kimi moved quickly, shutting down her devices and they were soon striding down a hall, "Dismantled...so is the program being fixed?"

"Yes, ma'am." Portia accompanied Kimi and Shiro to their exit. "Also, wyrding were notified and are at their posts."

"Good. Make it undetectable."

"We're planning on it, and hopefully we'll also figure out how it was detected in the first place."

"Good woman. Is there anything else?"

"My people haven't detected anything on that bit of metal, so we sent it on to the labs. The metal composition is being deciphered."

"Ah, thank you. I've something for you, Portia, as it's the voltron team, and its good they're early, there should be someone from the Blade with them."

"Jaco and Booley are on patrol, I can have them meet you at the dock, and they can bring him back, here," Portia said.

"Very good. Booley's on that project, he can fill in for me. Thank you." Kimi and Rotha exchanged curt nods, then Kimi turned to Shiro and said, "Let's see if we can head your friends off."

"If we can get there before they leave the ship, that would be great," Shiro followed Kimi out the fourth story window, and across one of several bridges linking the Guild to several paths that meandered throughout the city.

"That's the idea."

"Do you know where the Holts are, today?"

"I think they're at the lab, again today. Give me a moment, I'll find out," Kimi slipped her hand in her pocket, but didn't slow her pace. After a few minutes, she said, "They were at the lab, but are now, actually, on their way to visit Q. That should make things easier."


	10. Chapter 10

The wall panel showed the docking arm had latched, and the depressurization process had begun. Shiro stood beside Kimi, joined by four in Guild gray. He listened as she concluded briefing her people of the situation, absently running his hand through his hair to swipe his forelock out of his eyes. His undercut had really grown out. Kimi's whisper at his shoulder caught his attention.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah," he admitted and stopped fussing with his hair.

"You oughtn't be. You are among friends, about to reunite with friends."

"I'm about to face a few answers to questions, that maybe I don't want to know the answers to."

"Whatever answers your questions uncover, whatever choices open up for you, does not change that you are among friends, Shiro," her eyes sought his, and her quirky grin deepened to a warm smile.

"Thank you, friend," Shiro smiled back.

The last air-lock door opened, revealing Allura's voice shrilly exclaiming she would not rethink her decision to visit this city.

"It's actually a really good suggestion to stay away from the Post that I highly recommend," Shiro announced as he stepped through the door, Kimi close on his heels, before it was completely open, pushing those just inside the arm backwards. The four in guild robes stood guard just outside the exit.

The docking arm created a long hall connecting the ship to the Post. Rather narrow, the width could comfortably accommodate two males of Hunk's girth, three if they were good friends. Shiro recognized Kolivan easily enough, but was soon overcome with shock when he recognized his own twin standing among his wide-eyed friends, "Ryo?"

Excitement and cries of his name answered him just before Pidge slammed into him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Shiro draped his arms around her young shoulders, saying, "I've missed you, too, Pidge."

Pidge whispered, "We've been searching for you!"

"I know, that's why I'm here," Shiro gave his young friend a squeeze, "So you don't have to cross another hell just to find me." His vision blurred as his twin approached.

"Enough squirt! Let me at my twin," Ryo said hoarsely.

Pidge let go of Shiro as Ryo grabbed his other side. Shiro and his twin clutched each other as though one could absorb the other. When he tried to laugh, a choked sob escaped, instead. He blinked and wetness escaped his eyes. Shiro hugged his twin tighter.

Ryo patted his shoulder, "You okay, bro?"

"I was not expecting you," Shiro whispered, "What are you doing here? Did they go all the way back to earth?"

"Just about. I heard you came back, with an arm upgrade, but you left without a word, and that's just not you, so I had to come find out what was going on with my twin."

Kimi slipped past Shiro, and his line of friends, straight to Kolivan, who was standing with the Alteans. Kolivan was informing them the approaching Aelghwe'an was one of his contacts among the Guild.

"You came out to find me? How? No, don't tell me. You smelled adventure and found a way," Shiro chuckled.

"Bro, it's great to see you," Ryo exclaimed, then whispered, "Who's the hot chick?"

"It's good to see you, too," Shiro gave his twin's back a hearty clap, and grabbed Keith close, next.

"Princess Allura," Kimi inclined her head respectfully, "and Coran of the lion ship, thank you for honoring our request, and meeting with us. My name is Kimi, I'm an Ambassador, charged with Shiro, and now you. I'm certain the purpose for our request to meet with you is clearer."

"Yes, I ... see," Allura frowned, and demanded, "How is it you have my black paladin?"

Shiro greeted Lance, and Hunk, keeping an eye and ear open to the other exchange occurring in the narrow space.

Kimi gave her a curt nod, answering, "We can speak of that momentarily," then turned her attention to Kolivan, "Kolivan, my friend," she held out her hands to momentarily grasp Kolivan's in greeting, "Thank you for honoring our request, and seeing them safely here. I'm afraid I've more to ask of you before we part ways."

Kolivan answered, "Kimi, it is good to see you, again. What can I assist you with?"

"Information. Two items. First, we've been hearing many rumors and we'd like to coordinate those data with your findings."

"We do have much to discuss and coordinate. Secondly?"

As they realized Kolivan was about to leave them, the voltron team gathered around the odd debriefing.

"Not with me, I'm afraid, as I'm occupied with this. Secondly, I've recently acquired raw data that has opened a new course for my own project, and I'd like for you and Booley to discuss any information you have on... I've a list of questions at the office."

"I will do what I can to assist you with both," Kolivan bowed to Allura, then shook hands with Shiro, and the other members of the voltron team, before slipping through the airlock and greeting the Guild members waiting for him as the door closed behind him.

"Do you have time for me now," Allura, hands on her hips asked Kimi, curtly, "Why did you send Kolivan away? Why do you have my black paladin?"

Kimi answered, "I asked Kolivan to assist my people with intelligence while he's here, and he left of his own accord. Kolivan knows he cannot accompany this next segment with you - " she was cut off by a flurry of questions from at least three sides, and stepped back from the brunt of it.

"This next segment," Coran was the first to cut in, "What do you mean next segment? What do you mean he can't be here?"

"Where are my father and brother," Pidge asked, looking between Shiro and Kimi, "Why aren't they with you? And how did you get past my diversion so fast?"

"What do your people need to discuss with Kolivan that can't be discussed in front of us," Allura demanded.

"Yeah, how did you get through Pidge's diversion," Lance asked. "The name's Lance, by the way."

Keith asked, "Who were those people you came with?"

"Don't we need to go to the Guild?"

"Whoa, guys," Shiro bellowed, putting his hands on the shoulders of Keith and Lance, the two standing closest to him. "No! You are not setting foot at the Post!"

"I'm going to try this again," Kimi muttered, then took a breath and addressed each member of her small audience with brief eye contact as she spoke, "Princess Allura, Coran, team voltron, my name is Kimi, I am to be your Ambassador, as I have been your colleague's. There is much to do, much to discuss, and little time for either.

"You will not be going to the Guild, we have other things to accomplish, so," Kimi produced a small device and memory chips, "I have brought the Guild with me. Kolivan is going to the Guild, because the Blade has rules we follow, and we have rules they follow. It makes our dealings a little clunky, yes, but we know where we stand with one another.

"Among our itinerary is gaining you access to Haven. There, you will be granted a chance to address the Council of Haven, if you like. They will hear you. I cannot make any promises that Haven will align with you as you might appreciate, or make use of. I will go over particulars with you.

"Also, in Haven, we have been harboring two humans we have come to learn are family to one of your crew. We would like to reunite them, and, if possible, task you with granting the Holt parent and offspring safe passage to their home world. Neither Haven, or the Guild has the means to do so at this time.

"As to your diversion, my cyber teams are very interested to learn your method of discovering the system you hacked. It was that you detected it in the first place, is what alerted us to your endeavor. You hacked into a system sweeping for slave ships full of children, which you obviously don't run."

Pidge's eyes widened, and she shook her head in the negative, while the rest of her team gasped and muttered with dismay.

Allura folded her arms across her chest, repeating her question, "How is it you have my black paladin?"

"I don't think she has your black paladin, princess, but that's a question for someone else to answer," Shiro challenged, causing everyone's attention to focus on him, "Hi Allura, hi Coran. Its good to see you, again, too. Great, now that's out of the way, I'd like to go see what black has to say about paladins of his choosing." Shiro slipped past Keith saying, "Maybe while I'm doing that, you could bring Ambassador Kimi aboard and discuss the information she brought?" He shook his head as he took long purposeful strides down the hall leading into the castle.

Kimi watched the humans' and alteans' reactions to their friend's departure, certain the man hadn't left her in any real danger. The youngest three sought answers to their bafflement in each other, while the eldest, the altean male frowned and sputtered to himself. Shiro's twin, and the other male near his age, were fixated on Shiro and shot furtive glances to herself and Allura.

"Shiro," Allura had twisted to look at him standing behind everyone, then she turned about the other way, watching as he stormed into her castle-ship. As he crossed the threshold, Allura said, "Bring her," then loped to catch up with his determined stride, "Shiro? Of course we're glad to see you! We've been searching for you!"

"Yeah. Here I am, and as I said, I'm glad to see you, too. I'd like to go say hi to black, now," Shiro replied amiably, as he continued to storm his way toward the bays.

"Shiro, of course you should reunite with black," Allura smiled and gave a nod. "While you're doing that, I need to know if we can trust her and I want to find out what this Haven is."

"You don't trust her," Shiro stated, then frowned.

"Why should I trust her? I don't know anything about her, and I've never heard of Haven! Kolivan said nothing of Haven," Allura demanded, "Shiro, I just met her," she touched his arm, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is, its not that you don't trust her," Shiro abruptly stopped walking and faced Allura, "after all, she only told you who she is, what her status is, that she's here to answer your questions and give you assistance, even though you damaged part of their defenses," he screwed his eyes shut and when he opened them, Keith and the others were approaching their flank, with Kimi surrounded, and Allura was wide-eyed indignant in front of him, "okay, so you just met her, fine. Would it kill you to be cordial? Hospitable?"

"I'm not going to welcome just anyone aboard my ship," Allura leaned in, her hands fists at her sides.

Overhearing Lance quip something about parents fighting did not brighten Shiro's mood. He was gratified to see the others were following him and Allura through the ship, though, and that Kimi didn't appear to be cuffed.

"I'm with her and can vouch for her intentions. I know its been awhile, but I have to wonder, do you trust me," Shiro eyed Allura critically, "Have I given you reason to doubt me? To doubt my judgment?"

"I just met her!"

Shiro gaped at her for a moment, then resumed walking toward the lion bays, saying, "So you do doubt my judgment."

"Shiro!" Allura rushed to catch up to him, again.

"Allura, it's been what, five weeks? Six weeks since I helped you get black's bayard back," Shiro glanced at Keith behind them, "I've had some time to get to know Kimi, and Haven. I'm not going to lead an enemy to you!"

She insisted, "I do trust you!"

"You're connected to the lions, Allura! If you don't trust me, if you don't trust my judgment, how can black trust me? How can voltron trust me?"

Allura grabbed his arm, anchoring him in place, "Shiro, my people have history -"

"Your people having history is fine," Shiro retorted, and stopping mid-step to turn to face her, his eyes momentarily caught Keith's just over her shoulder, "Its that you consistently seem unwilling to set aside your history, so everyone can move forward with your father's vision of spreading peace. That's what has me concerned."

"I am willing to set aside history," Allura insisted. "Are they?"

Kimi, peering at her over Coran's and Keith's shoulders, stated, "Haven wants no quarrel with you, princess. Neither does the Guild."

Allura shot the Ambassador a narrow-eyed look over her shoulder, "And you can speak for both, can you?"

Coran and Keith glanced at her just behind and between them, and each stepped aside so Kimi was ringed by the paladins and adviser.

"Yes, well, more or less, but generally speaking, yes," Kimi answered, keeping her eyes firmly on whom she was addressing.

"How long do we have to wait to address this council," Allura snapped. "Days? Weeks? I can tell you, we certainly don't have weeks!"

Kimi reassured the young woman, "Nor have you days. I can have a meeting set up for you by the time we are within Haven's boundary. If you have the proper technology for what I'd like to have happen, it might be another hour or two after docking, people do like to have their dinner. Otherwise, the earliest session of the upcoming cycle, or tomorrow morning after breakfast, at the latest."

"You say you can gain us access to Haven," Keith asked, with a glance toward Shiro and Allura, "What do you mean, gaining us access to Haven? What is Haven?"

Kimi faced Keith, "Haven is our area of space, protected with a border I only recently learned you have encountered. In this area, we only sweep for Galra ships, which is how you were able to get through to the Post. Over the rest of Haven, we only allow passage of ships carrying one of our Ambassadors. I am here to get you through that portion of our border, and to answer any questions you might have that I am capable of answering."

Coran asked, "Do you need to be in the control room for that?"

"So long as I am on your ship, you will pass through the border. I have no need to be anywhere specific," Kimi answered Coran, "but I can be in the control room, if you like."

"Princess, how about you and Coran take Kimi and everyone up to the control room, and work on getting us through the border so we can pick up Pidge's family, and maybe meet these Haven people," Keith suggested, crossing the few steps between himself and the other man at Allura's side, "I guess Shiro and I are going to go talk with black."

Shiro's gaze lit on Kimi, and he sighed. She was calmly observing them; him, his friends, the alteans. This was not how he'd wanted the first meeting between his team and this ally to begin, but she seemed to be holding up. When her glance caught his gaze, she lifted her chin minutely, and he dipped his in response.

Allura stared at Keith a moment, then nodded, "We can do that."

"What are the rest of us going to do," Lance muttered.

"What's on those memory chips," Pidge asked.

"What data the Guild has on the Empire, their most recent confirmed activities and locations, and latest rumor reports," Kimi told the girl at her shoulder.

"That sounds like information that would be good to have access to," Keith said, "You should all look into that, and get the ship into Haven, while we're doing this."

"That's what we're going to do," Ryo said, with a nod. "So we'll go up to the control room, too, guys, and young lady." Ryo tousled Pidge's head, playfully.

Hunk groaned, "Ugh, does everything have to be about fighting the Empire?"

Lance stepped beside Kimi, "So, while they're looking at those info chips you brought, I can take you on a tour of the castle."

"No, thank you," Kimi said.

Shiro and Keith watched the larger group's departure a moment before continuing to the black lion's bay.

"See, I knew you'd make a good leader. Even Ryo listens to you," Shiro said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "So, black did bond with you."

Keith gave a start, "Yeah, I guess. Maybe. That's what we're going to find out, right?"

"Yeah, I guess we're going to find that out, and on the way, you can fill me in on what's really been going on these last few weeks."

"You want to know what's really been going on? We've been searching for you!"

Keith's account rather confirmed Shiro's suspicions, but he still felt compelled to confront the craft. Of particular interest to Shiro were Allura's reconciliation with Keith before the battle of the bayard, and then her white lion vision during the team's battle with a creature of the empire's devising. It was also interesting that they hadn't gotten a read from his suit. They'd resorted to using his DNA, which resulted in them finding Ryo, first. Then red had flown to Ryo, when black had accepted Keith.

The two men were just outside the pedestrian entry to black's bay, when Shiro asked, "And black never made any sign of wanting to find me? Even when you were at this border the first time?"

"No. Black never made any move to find you, or attract attention to us, either time we were at the border before forming voltron with Ryo," Keith's brow furrowed. "Or after."

"Well, let's find out what black wants," Shiro said, and they walked into the bay, together.

* * *

Upon reaching the control room, Coran went to his station and began to disengage the ship from the docking arm. When the ship was in motion, Kimi gave the alteans coordinates to pilot their ship toward, " - and there you will see the docking destination."

"Docking again," Allura asked, "Is there anywhere we can we land?"

"At this speed, that distance it will take about two hours," Coran muttered

"For planetary preservation purposes, we employ certain traffic protocols, and for this planet in particular, where the Holts are visiting, we only use the public transit. To be honest, we mostly use public transit within Haven."

Pidge gasped and looked up from her console, "We're picking up my brother and father, first?"

"We are going to where they are, directly, because it's nearest," Kimi gazed around the massive room, appreciatively.

Hunk suggested, "Is there someplace we might pick up some carry-out? Food to go?"

"I was hoping we might get to visit a little while, see a planet or two," Lance said.

"Kimi," Pidge called, "how do we know if we have the right technology you were talking about?"

Kimi knelt beside Pidge's console and together they learned the lion ship was not equipped with the holofield technology that would be necessary for the meeting as Kimi had hoped to plan it. She took her own personal device out of her pocket and asked for Pidge's patience.

"Telepathic technology?" Pidge watched as Kimi made the device in her hand light up, while her eyes sort of blanked, as though she were lost in thought.

"What are you doing," Hunk asked, then asked Pidge, "What's she doing? What is that?"

"She said telepathic technology," Pidge turned her head toward her friend, but kept her eyes on the aelghwe'an, "I guess she's communicating telepathically."

"What's it doing to her," Lance waved his hand in front of Kimi's face.

Kimi cocked her eyebrow, "You're charming."

"Guys, give her space," Ryo admonished.

"I'm in my space," Pidge crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

"Princess," Kimi abruptly stood to look at the young woman she was addressing, "I was hoping to keep you on your ship, and have you back on your way all speed, but I'm afraid I might have to prolong your stay with us."

"What do you mean," Coran asked.

"Your ship is not as equipped as I'd hoped for the meeting to occur as I'd planned," Kimi answered, "I was hoping to hologram you in virtually, but you lack the appropriate tech and need some upgrades to accommodate that. So you may have the appropriate technology and upgrades installed, or you may accompany me to a Council house capable of accommodating you, and have your meeting there. Either can take about the same amount of time."

"If it takes the same amount of time, why not do both," Lance suggested.

"You might not want the technology as a permanent fixture if you don't already have it," Kimi pointed out. "It does take up space."

Ryo asked, "Will having it allow us to gain entry to Haven at will?"

"No, but it would allow you to hail for an Ambassador," Kimi glanced around at the looks she was receiving. "We don't trust the technology on our own ships. If one of our own comes back without an Ambassador, they have to wait for one to be brought to them. There are a few areas within a few hours range of the border perimeter, which we use to hide out such waits."

"Why can't we hail for an Ambassador with the technology we have," Coran asked.

"We don't rely on radio for any purpose other than to acquire knowledge, which is largely how we've stayed hidden as we have," Kimi explained.

"Why are you wanting to keep us on our ship," Allura asked, her brow furrowed with concern.

Lance asked, "Don't you want to get to know us?"

Ryo muttered, "I thought we don't have days?"

Coran asked, "Is there something you don't want us to see?"

"It's that there is so very much to go over, and so very little time," Kimi pieced together another device slipping in two of the memory chips, as she made her way toward Allura's station, then set the ensemble on the floor in front of the dais. The young altean woman watched intently as the Ambassador tapped the device and toggled through menus.

When a star-map appeared, Kimi swiped it larger, and stood, "We, as in Haven, are this area here, and we still have some outposts in these areas we use. Yes?" Kimi glanced up and saw she had attracted the entire team to her demonstration, so continued, "We know the Galra engaged you approximately here, about three weeks ago?"

She noted a nod, so continued, "Okay, most recently the empire has been most active in these areas." She toggled the menu and the idea board she and Shiro had been working on earlier popped up. "From what we can glean from the rumor trail, he's preparing something, a strike of some sort," toggling back to the map, she pointed, "either here, or here... but possibly here," Kimi stood, looked Allura in the eye, "All of those areas are well outside the range of our ships. If we, the Guild, are going to be able to assist you, we need to figure it out, now. If you, princess, are going to convince Haven the fight is yet worth pursuing, you have now to prepare."

Allura frowned, "Me?"

"Haven's been pulling back for centuries. They're close to pulling out altogether. They barely help with their own missions when the Guild runs with them, anymore. Shiro and I attended an emergency brief and vote just this morning, where Haven voted against doing anything about this," Kimi gestured at the image.

Allura exchanged concerned glances with her adviser and their assembled crew. Then they exchanged nods of silent agreement.

"Is your technology compatible with ours," Coran asked. "I'd like to see your data in larger detail, if I may?"

"We can see if it is," Kimi knelt and toggled the menus until the device powered down.

"What if that has a virus," Hunk asked, then cringed, and muttered, "I was just asking."

"Yes, please, you should check compatibility," Kimi agreed, "and whatever else you need to allay any fears you have." She lifted the device from the floor and held it out, quirking her cheek when Pidge greedily swiped it from her.

Pidge practically bounced as she began inspecting every angle, "So, how does it work?"

"If what I've heard of you is true, youngling, I shall let you loose on it and later you can tell me of all the bits I'm not utilizing properly," Kimi chuckled as the girl's eyes and smile lit the room, and shooed her off, saying, "go, do you. Impress me."

Allura sat on the edge of her dais, "Tell me everything I need to know."

"For a meeting with Haven Council, or for working with the Guild?"

"For meeting the council, first," Allura answered, absently stroking the mice as they scurried up to her shoulders.

Kimi tilted her head, "I still need to know if you want to set up with the technology for it in your ship, or if I should settle a space within Haven for you."

Lance flopped into his chair, "I vote for getting off the ship for a little while."

"Ditto," Hunk said, "Hey, do you have anything like burger shacks, or deli shops, or pizza?"

"Guys," Ryo bellowed, "were you not paying attention? We don't have time for sight-seeing."

"Either way, the meeting won't be held until after zero eight thirty of the upcoming cycle," Kimi said, "so, yes, you do have a bit of time to visit one or two planets, and be back outside Haven by this time tomorrow. However, I need to set up one or the other, now, for it to be so."

The team soon decided they would attend the meeting off location, but they also wanted the technology Kimi was speaking of, available to load onto the ship, which they would add at their own convenience. Kimi asked for their patience while she settled the accommodations.


End file.
